


Sanders sides Oneshots

by AndAnEmoWhosNowOurBestFriend



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: It’s mainly fluff and angst, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Okay there’s a lot more swearing than I originally thought, Other, YES I count Remy as a side. Shush, or angst with a fluffy ending lol, soz guys i don’t do that’s stuff, still mainly Remy and Virgil’s fault though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 25,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndAnEmoWhosNowOurBestFriend/pseuds/AndAnEmoWhosNowOurBestFriend
Summary: This is basically a stress reliever to me, so if they're bad, sorry!It’s just a compilation of Sanders Sides Oneshots, you guys know the drill. These stories are based on what you guys ask me to write soo... lol.Yes, Deceit, Remy and Picani will all be in these at one point, because I love these guys as characters. And who knows, I might add in my own characters at one point.I will do pretty much anything, and I do all ships. Because I am a multi shipper and can’t be stopped, that’s why. XD





	1. His heart skipped a beat

**Author's Note:**

> This is a post based off of SimplyLeez's post on this website; "Sanders Sides Headcannons," go find it, its cute as heck!
> 
>  So, in short, whenever Thomas sees a cute guy, his heart skips a beat, much like everyone else's. However, Patton, being Thomas' heart, acts like someone who just downed a few pints of coffee. (Hyperactive and energetic) Enjoy!
> 
> I was bored and tired.
> 
> Send me ideas at "andanemowhosnowourbestfriend" On Tumblr! Basically just prompts, pairings, all that jazz!

Virgil had just entered the room, and he was already considering walking straight (ha) back out. The room looked utterly trashed, with a lamp on the floor and papers strewn about. Roman and Logan were crouched behind the couch, wide-eyed and looking at Virgil. Why were they already looking at him like that? What had he done wrong? And where was that noise coming fro- 

Before he could finish his thought, he was knocked to the floor by an unknown force. Virgil looked up, annoyed, to see Patton skipping around the room. He was skipping very fast, Virgil felt tired just _watching_ him. How was Patton not falling over from dizziness? Then, he felt a hand grab his arm and pull him behind the sofa. Behind the safety of the couch, Virgil looked at the other two,

"What is going on in here? Roman, did you give him coffee again? I swear to God if you did, I _told_ you not t-"

"Do not panic, Virgil. Patton has not consumed any caffeine recently, well to my knowledge. Anyway, I believe what is happening is, Patton is Thomas' heart, so whenever Thomas sees an... attractive person, his heart _skips a beat_. Even though people normally think this is just a metaphor, in the mindscape it is taken literally, so Patton becomes hyperactive and starts, skipping." Logan explains, while Roman watched Patton, who was speeding up ever so slightly, knocking literally everything over in his wake.

"So, what can we do about it?" Roman looked concerned, more so than Virgil. Patton didn't seem off, he was laughing and giggling constantly. But then Virgil cut him off.

"LOGAN WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING NOW?!" Virgil suddenly yelped, looking over the couch. Patton was freaking _floating_ , hovering a few inches off of the floor. Logan looked over and saw Patton. He narrowed his eyes in thought, concentration clearly showing on his face. He then turned back to the others,

"While I can not confirm this theory, I believe what is happening now is another metaphor. Another thing that happens to Thomas when he is 'infatuated' with someone, is his heart flutters, so to speak." Despite his calm voice, Logan looked slightly unnerved. Roman and Virgil was no exception. Roman looks somewhat more excited than nervous, though the nervousness was still there. Virgil, however, looked scared out of his mind. What if he was high up, then stopped floating all of a sudden?

"Oh, and to answer your question from earlier, Roman. I believe all we can do is sit and wait for Patton to calm down. He is most likely too hyper to listen to any of us, similar to a child that has ingested too much sugar."

"So what, we just have to sit here and wait for, goodness knows how long?"

Roman was till watching Patton, who was now pretending to walk on the ceiling, pretending to be Spiderman. 

 

 

Eventually, Patton came down from the ceiling by not so gracefully falling off of a cabinet, scaring all of the other sides half to death. Logan was intrigued by the day's events so decided to research it, to see if this could happen to any of the others. Unsurprisingly, Patton was especially tired and had to go and rest for the remainder of the day.

That was a...weird day

 

 

 

BONUS:

"WHAT HAPPENED TO PATTON?!?! WHY THE FUCK IS HE FLYING?!" Remy's scream could be heard throughout the entire mindpalace. The others heard the sound of a camera clicking furiously as Remy took a vast amount of pictures.


	2. Wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here I am again. I love reading fics where the other sides find out that Virgil has wings. They’re normally “dark” being black and purple. That got me thinking, what if the were full on rainbow? (Also I haven’t seen Patton with yellow wings yet, so..)
> 
> Enjoy! I was feeling stressed today so I wrote this. :)

 

Virgil looked in the mirror and sighed. How long would he have to keep this up for?

Let’s bring you up to speed. All of the sides had wings, this was a known fact. And each pair of wings suited the sides perfectly to match their personalities. Roman’s were a vibrant red, similar to the shape of a Cardinal’s, with gold tips. Patton’s were a sunny yellow that faded into a paler version, in the shape of a Canary’s. And Logan’s were a solid royal blue that would typically belong to a bluebird. (Perfect, right?)

 

But, Virgil’s were a different matter. He was supposed to be the dark, angsty and brooding one. The others fitted their personalities so well. And yet here he was, wings spread out from behind him. Virgil’s wings, instead of being black, or purple, they are an array of different colours, all the colours of the rainbow in fact. Virgil was embarrassed about this, and decided to hide them. He didn’t want them to think he was even weirder than before, to think that his wings were just a mistake. This is one of the reasons why he wore bulky hoodies and sweatshirts. The wings are easier to cover up that way. This made the other think that Virgil just, didn’t have wings.

 

Until one fateful day.

 

Patton was the first one to see them. This made sense, seeing as he was the only one brave enough to go into Virgil’s room. He was calling Virgil for the fithteenth time in a row, when he decided he must be wearing his headphones and went to go get him. 

 

 

“Virge? You in there, kiddo?”

_Crap._

Virgil was wearing a t-shirt, and for some stupid reason decided to put his hoodie in the wash. How inconvenient. What should he do? He could just pretend he didn’t hear Patton. Or he could tell him he didn’t wanna eat? Wait, no that would make Patton worr-

Before his thought could be finished, Patton opened the door.

_Of course he left it unlocked. Of **course**  he would’ve._

“Ki- _Whoa...”_

Patton entered the room, and immediately saw Virgil. Virgil was standing up and saw Patton staring at him, a shocked look on his face. Patton saw Virgil’s wing protruding from his back. They were so pretty! They were like a Lorokeet’s, and with so many colours! Reds, yellows, blues, greens and purples! They shifted slightly, indicating that Virgil was getting nervous. 

“You ok, kiddo?” Patton smiled a small smile at him. Virgil lost his shocked look, and was replaced by one of indecisiveness. Eventually he just looked at Patton and said quietly,

”Yeah, I’m fine. Don’t worry.” 

“Ok, well dinners ready when ya want it, Virge.” Patton began to leave Virgil’s room, trying hard not to squeal with excitement. Imagine what the others would think!

”Patton?”

“Hmm?”

”Dont tell anyone about them. I mean it..” Virgil looked so serious that it slightly unnerved Patton.

”Ok, kiddo.”

Well, the others’ll have to find out by themselves...

 

 

You'd think that Logan would be the next to find out, being the most observant out of them all. But, looking at it from a different perspective, Roman was the most invasive of the other two, so it kind of made sense that he would discover Virgil’s secret next.

”Saludos, mi amigos! Cómo estás? Mi-“

Besides Roman’s random Spanish outburst, he was being pretty normal, until he saw Virgil, that is. Virgil was hunched over his sweatshirt, which had a large tear in it. So, once agin, he was wearing a t-shirt. Of course. Virgil, being the ‘suffer in silence’ type, decided to try to fix it himself. But that’s besides the point. The point was Virgil. As soon as Virgil heard Roman start talking, he jumped up and faced him, his back to the wall. But that didn’t stop Roman from seeing Virgil’s large wings sprouting from behind him. They were huge, and very colourful, full rainbow in fact! It actually made Roman feel a little jealous. They were beautiful. 

“What are you doing in here?” Virgil didn’t mean for it to sound rude, but he was too nervous to worry about that. And hey, it might end the conversation quicker, so then Roman could leave.

“Patton was wondering where you are, he said something about baking cookies. But never mind that, can we talk about this?!” Roman gestured to Virgil’s wings.

”Not yet. I’m gonna go see Patton. **Don’t** tell anyone about this.” Virgil didn’t bother to say that Patton already knew. He left Roman standing in his room, thinking about what had just happened. _Virgil had wings!_

 

 

Surprisingly, Logan was actually last to find out about Virgil’s wings. Though, he was slightly annoyed about this, he always prided himself on being logical and observant. Anyways, Logan found out at 2 in the morning. Virgil had decided that everyone would be asleep at this ungodly hour of the morning, so he chose to leave his hoodie in his room, leaving him completely vulnerable to anyone else that may have been awake.

Logan walked into the kitchen quietly, so as not to disturb anyone. However, when he saw Virgil standing at the counter with a cup, back to him, he nearly yelped in suprise. At first it was because he wasn’t expecting Virgil to be there, but then he noticed the great fluttering wings growing out of his back. They were of a significant amount of size larger than everyone else’s, and had a sort of gradient, from red, to yellow, to green, blue, and finally to purple. They were ...magnificent. Logan was considering making his presence known when Virgil turned around, noticed Logan, and jumped about a foot off of the ground, hands over his mouth to stop him from yelling out.

”Logan? What are you doing up?” Virgil had the same suprised look on his face as when he talked to Patton and Roman about his ‘secret’ earlier.

”Ah, I was just, getting a drink. I was feeling dehydrated and that can hinder sleep, so here I am.” Logan was looking at Virgil, but every so often kept looking at the wings behind him. I mean, they were kinda hard _not_  to look at. 

“How can you talk like that at two in the morning? Are you ever tired?” 

“Yes. Anyways, um.. I did not expect this..” For a rare moment, Logan was speechless. Why were Virgil’s wings so, colourful? Shouldn’t they be black, or purple, or literally _any_ dark colour? And now Virgil wasn’t answering him. Great, that made this even more awkward.

”It’s fine Logan, when I first got these, I didn’t expect it either. But uh.. I’m gonna go to my room.” 

So logan was left by Virgil, who had escaped to his room. Logan quickly followed to his own room, completely forgetting to get his drink. But that was unimportant, he had work to do.

 

 

Eventually, the other sides wanted to talk to Virgil about it, which was fair, to be honest. So they had all sat down and were discussing it.

”So, why are they so colourful, Virgil?” Roman questioned.

”Actually, I have come to a conclusion. However, it may not be correct, given that I do not have all the necessary evidence. I believe that you all expected Virgil to have dark, Raven-like wings, no?” The others looked at each other.

”Exactly. So I hypothosised that you were guessing merely on Virgil’s appearance and maybe his mannerisms alone. That is not how we all got our wings though. They are based on our personalities. So, I came to the conclusion that Virgil is a complex character, with a large amount of emotions, explaining the multitude of colours his wings are. But still, it is just a guess.”

Welp, Logan had just figured him out in 10 seconds flat. All Virgil could do was nod slowly, while the others sat there, astounded. Logan was right. They had just assumed because of his dark clothing that he was generally a dark person.

Boy, they could not have been more wrong. 

Even though they didn’t expect such an odd resolve, they still were more accepting of Virgil, and made him feel more welcome than ever before.

 

Virgil really did have nothing to be afraid of.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m tired XD  
> It’s midnight right now, and I just finished.  
> Cc is always welcome, and tell me things/ideas/prompts that you wanna see!


	3. The storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never know what to call these XD  
> Anyways, i hope you enjoy this fic. Just got back from the Dentist and can’t feel my face lol, so I decided write this. 
> 
> Enjoy!  
> WARNINGS  
> There is mention of a panic attack. That’s about it.

A flash of lightning illuminated Virgil’s room. Virgil looked next to him. The foam sword Roman had given to him, shortly after they accepted him into their group. He always cherished the weapon, however strange that may sound. He always kept it nearby, believing that it could protect him from harm. Virgil remembered the day Roman gave it to him.

 

_Virgil sat in his room. He was crying quietly. He had possibly one of the worst nightmares of his life, and to add to the ominous-ness of that night, there was a storm. A loud rumble of thunder made him yelp, and he silently cursed himself for being so loud. Everyone else was probably asleep. It was pitch black outside after all, aside from the occasional flashes of lightning. But then Virgil heard something. It sounded like...footsteps? His door opened to reveal Roman, hair slightly dishevelled, and- that was a sword. A foam sword. Of course._

_”Virgil, what is it? Who hurt you? I SHALL SAV-“ Roman was cut off by Virgil shushing him, so as not to wake the others._

_”Dont worry Roman, I-it’s nothing, you can go back to bed..”_

_”Ha! And leave someone who is so obviously injured? Well, I refuse to leave until you tell me your problem!”_

_And so they sat, for about half an hour, before Virgil realised he really wasn’t gonna leave. So they sat and talked for hours on end until the first cracks of dawn broke through the sky. Roman also insisted that Virgil take his foam sword, claiming that “he had many others lying around, it was no biggie.”_

 

Virgil picked up the sword and just clasped it, and he felt slightly better. Even though they had different viewpoints on things in the past, he had become close friends with Roman.

He then picked up his knitted cat plushie, a small tabby cat with slightly lopsided eyes. Patton gave this to him. He always held it when he was feeling sad or stressed. And it helped. 

 

_“Hey, kiddo!” Patton entered Virgil’s room, hands behind his back and a grin on his face._

_”What’s up Patton?” Virgil removed his earbuds and looked over at the cheerful side that was now standing in his room._

_”Well, I was thinking earlier, so here you go!”  After saying this weird sentence, Patton threw something soft at Virgil and quickly exited the room. Virgil looked down at his lap and saw...a cat?_

_A knitted cat. That made sense. Patton was going through a knitting phase after all, but this cat was pretty cute. A little grey cat with leafy green eyes. He never got to thank Patton properly for that until he became a part of their group._

 

And, not that he would ever tell Patton, let alone **anyone** else, but he still uses it to go to sleep. It has a calming feel to it. He held it to his chest and smiled. Patton was so accepting of him, even though before, the other barely looked at him.

 

Another flash. Virgil moved to his bed and felt around before finding what he was looking for; his headphones. He sat back down on his windowsill and put his headphones on. Logan gave these to him ages ago, after seeing Virgil cope with a panic attack alone.

 

_“Are you ok now, Virgil?” Logan questioned. Now that his breathing had improved, Virgil nodded._

_”Yeah, I’m fine.” Logan looked at the dark side for a brief moment before leaving the common room. After a short while he came back and reassured Virgil that everything was fine, and that he was going to leave for his room._

_A few days later Logan approached Virgil and handed him a pair of solid black headphones._

_”Here, you can have these. They can connect to your phone so you can listen to some music during moments of panic. Or, you can just wear them instead, as they are noise-cancelling. I hope you like them.”_

_Virgil said his thanks you, constantly, and gave Logan a hug. Later that evening he tried them out, and they were perfect. Ever since then he used them during slight panic attacks, and they helped calm him down._

 

 

Another rumble of thunder sounded, but Virgil was ok. He didn’t feel alone anymore.

The others may not have been there with him at that moment,

but they were always there.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the fics about Virgil and one of the others in a storm, so I decided to make a kind of metaphorical story with this.


	4. Panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING  
> ANGST WITHOUT A HAPPY ENDING IM SO SORRY.  
> Also, depression, self deprecating thoughts, panic attack blood, self-harm.  
> (Wow, this chapter sounds like a ball of sunshine, huh?)
> 
> I wanted to try writing angst. Never tried before, so tell me how I did!  
> JUST SAYING. This was before the other accepted Virgil
> 
> Enjoy!  
> (Or don’t, I won’t force you :) )

Here he was again. In his room alone, crying quietly. Virgil sighed shakily through his tears. He was getting pretty tired of this scenario happening over and over again. It wasn’t even that big of a thing this time, just a misunderstood situation. 

**Why do you stay with them? They obviously don’t want you here.**

The voices in his head taunted him, whispering nasty “truths” and making him believe them. They surely didn’t want Virgil, they showed it enough. Roman was constantly belittling him, name calling and jokes that sometimes went too far. Logan ignored him, didn’t care for his company, even called him a defeatist. Patton... well, Patton was nice to everyone, so it didn’t count.

 Ugh, how could he have been blamed for something so petty? Virgil wasn’t like that, he had better things to do with his time.

 

_”Anxiety! Get out here!”_

_Princey’s voice could be heard coming from the hallway. Virgil, however, didn’t hear it. He was wearing his large pair of headphones. But the noise caused Morality to come running, with Logic slowly behind. What Virgil did hear though, was his door being practically broken down by none other than Princey himself. But before he could say anything, Princey stormed over to his bed, fury written all over his face._

_”WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY SWORD, YOU VILLAIN!?” Princey was slightly taken aback by Virgil’s confused face, but the anger for his precious sword held sway over his other emotions._

_”What? I haven’t done anything with your sword-“ Virgil was cut off by Princey before he could even finish his sentence._

_”I know you have it, you fiend! You are the meanest out of all of us here! How could it not be you?!”_

_“What do you mean, ‘I’m the meanest one here?’ Why don’t we take a look at the fact that you just broke my door down?” The door was creaking slightly as Morality and Logic looked over at it. Anxiety had a point._

_”D-don’t try to change the subject! Morality wouldn’t take it because well, he’s..Morality. And Logic wouldn’t take it because he’s too smart to play petty pranks like that” I don’t think anyone could believe that, not even Logic himself. Playing pranks was interesting, and had a wide variety of results, that’s what he had always said._

_”U-uh, Princey? Why don’t we go ask someone else? Maybe Remy took it?” Patton said, he had a strange look on his face, that Virgil couldn’t figure out. Probably pity.._

_”So now you’re on his side too? Why is everyone against me today? Virgil, I swear, if you did something to them I will force you back to where you belong.” Princey gave Anxiety a look of pure malice, ”And believe me, it’s not here.”_

_It was almost like Princey had just slapped him across his face. He was always self conscious of him being one of the “light sides.” He never truly believed that he belonged with them, and didn’t know why he was there. Princey knew this, and would play into that fear._

_”Princey, that’s enough. Leave Anxiety alone, **now**.” Morality’s sudden parent-mode activation annoyed Princey. Why was he sticking up for someone as evil as Anxiety? He stole one of his most precious treasures!_

_Princey stormed out of the room, huffing loudly to get more attention. Logic followed after him, presumably to get out of the situation quicker. Morality, however, hung back for a minute, gave Virgil that strange look again, and walked out. Yeah, that look was definately pity, right?_

_As soon as the others left, Virgil broke down. Princey knew his fear of being abandoned and discarded, so how could just say things like that so, nonchalantly? Tears dripped from his face and he curled up on his bed._

 

**Even Patton doesn’t like you. He’s just pretending, they all are. How could you have not figured that out yet? Why do you keep hoping that they might like you, when you know it’s all just a lie?**

 

The voices in his head were getting louder and louder. Virgil sat up and shook his head vigorously, in hopes that it may cause them to go. It didn’t.

**Why are you trying to get rid of the truth? We are just trying to tell you what you keep on ignoring, what you need to hear. You. Are. Worthless. Nobody would even care if you k-**

Virgil shook his head again, and looked around. His room was so bare, nothing except a closet, a bed and some random crap to make it look individual.

His breathing started to quicken, more than before. His hands tugged at his hair, not even caring if some of it came out. His hands then moved to his jacket, and removed it. The hands clawed at his upper arms and sides, enough to draw blood, which it did. Blood slowly started trickling down his arms and onto his hands. Virgil started sobbing. But it wasn’t from the pain of the scratches. It was the thought that nothing, **nothing**  he could do would make the pain inside of him stop.

 

A few hours later Virgil woke up. Wait, he didn’t fall asleep, so how could he ha-

Virgil looked down. _Oh._  All the way up his arm was red and scarred. He got up and went to his bathroom. Gashes from his fingernails were left on his arms and even his neck. Clumps of hair were missing from the sides of his head from where he had pulled it out. Virgil’s eyes were pink and puffy, probably from all the crying he had been doing.

**Weak.**

Virgil reached over to his cabinet by the sink and pulled out some bandages. Wrapping them carefully around his arm, he was wondering what he should do about his hair. Probably just have to re-style it, _again._  

**Stupid.**

When he had finished he walked back into his bedroom, shrugged on his hoodie. He would wait until his eyes were dry before going into the commons. He couldn’t face anyone like this, no amount of concealer could hide the puffiness and redness of his eyes. Or the sadness, but that was a different matter. 

 

If if anyone else ever saw the marks on his neck, the new hair style, or even the bunches of hair that Virgil forgot to clean up in his room, they never mentioned it, to Anxiety or the others. 

 

Or they just didn’t care enough to notice...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry.  
> I made myself sad, and it’s probably not even that good XD  
> Tell me if you want a part two to this.
> 
> But let me explain something quick. The only time Virgil is called Virgil is when he’s talking (or thinking) to himself, cause he’s the only one that knows his own name.  
> It’s so weird not writing their names, now that we know them all XD


	5. Panic (Part Two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really a oneshot anymore, is it? XD  
> Anyways, you guys asked for a good ending so, here ya go.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> (Or don’t, I ain’t gonna force you :) )  
> WARNINGS  
> Self deprivation, self hatred, vague mentions of blood

It had happened again. Another incident to cause Virgil to be stuck in his room, again. He didn’t even remember what the incident was this time. The reasons all kind of merged into one. So there he lay, jacket off, knife at his side, and tears running down his face. There was blood stained on his arms and even his shirt. Thought just kept rushing around his head.

**See? They really don’t like you.**

**Patton**

**Logan**

**Especially Roman. Roman hates you to no end. But, then again, who could blame him? Who could like you? You should just..**

Virgil’s thoughts slowly started to fade as he began to slip into unconciousness from loss of blood, knife still in his now-shaking hands. But there was one fatal mistake he had made.

He had left the door unlocked...

 

 

“Virgil! Dinner is ready ki- Oh my God.. LOGAN, ROMAN GET IN HERE NOW! HURRY!!”

Virgil could vaguely hear Pattons voice, but he was still half asleep so he couldn’t recognize the urgency; in Patton’s voice or the fact that Patton had found him like this. He could hear footsteps, presumably Logan or Roman’s. He felt Patton shaking him, begging him to wake up. His pleas were getting more and more desperate.

“Guys! I-It’s not working! HELP, PLEASE!”

He could hear the sharp intake of breath as the others realised what they were looking at. But he couldn’t see any of them. He then felt arms wrap around him and someone lift him bridal-style and out of the room. To where, Virgil didn’t know. But he was too tired to care. He let himself fall back into sleep but as he did, he heard crying and sobbing coming from behind him.

 

The others all had their own suspicions as to what had been happening, but they had never thought it would be this. What could they even do for him now? Should they even tell him they had suspected him but didn’t want to push him? Or say they didn’t know? They pushed all of those thoughts aside as Roman carried Virgil into the commons and lay him on the couch. Patton was crying profusely while Logan was trying to calm him. But one question all still remained in their minds;

How long had this been happening for?

 

 

**They still don’t like you**

**They only care because you are a part of Thomas**

**Even if you did die, you are easily replaceable-**

Virgil’s thoughts were cut off as he awoke suddenly. He immediately knew he wasn’t in the comfort of his own room, mainly because he was lying on a couch, not a bed or floor. That must mean that he was in the commons- Wait, how did he even get there?..

Virgil remembered. The door was left unlocked. Pattons desperate screams for help. Running footsteps. The blood. It all came back to him. But now he was faced with another problem. They all knew his secret now; how would he explain this one?

As if on cue, Patton walked into the room and immediately saw that Virgil was awake.

“Logan! Roman! Virgil’s awake! LOOK!” Unlike his shout earlier, these were filled with absolute joy. Roman and Logan both came running as soon as they had heard. They came skidding into the room and went over to the couch where Virgil lay. They crouched down next to Patton. Virgil already knew what was gonna happen here, so he braced himself for the inevitable questioning.

“Kiddo... How long has this been going on for?” Patton asked softly, so as not to startle Virgil. Virgil thought about it for a minute. How long had it been going on for? 

“I don’t know.” He answered. The other looked at each other, and continued.

“Virgil, why do you do this to yourself? And why didn’t you tell any of us!? You know we would’ve helped you, right? I mean, we all thought something might be happening but... not something like this.” Roman said, a little too quickly.

**Snap.**

“You all thought something might be happening?..” Virgil began slowly, “Then why didn’t you help me?! Do you know how many times I’ve cried myself to sleep, thinking that no one knew the pain I was going through? That nobody would ever try to help me? Good, cause I don’t either! And that’s exactly the point! I didn’t know if you would help me! That was what I was worried about. When any of you are at all nice to me, I always assume it’s a joke or unmeaningful because it hardly ever happens! You’re always belittling me or making fun of me, but then you’re suprised when it turns out that I can’t take it! I can only handle so much, you know! So I don’t know why you’re so shocked that this happened, because you’re the ones that caused it!”

 _Okay, maybe I could’ve phrased that better._ There was complete and utter silence in the room now. Patton had tears running down his cheeks and his bottom lip was trembling. Logan had a small frown on his face. Even though it was small, Virgil could see that it was full of sorrow. But Roman was the most shocked out of all of them. His face displayed no emotions, his eyes were entirely blank. But his mind was a war zone.

All of those little quips, rude nicknames and snide remarks, that had affected Virgil more than Roman could’ve ever imagined. More than _any_ of them could’ve ever imagined. Roman always thought that because Virgil always sassed Roman back, that he was okay with it. What could they even do now? What could you do for someone who released emotional pain by replacing it with physical pain? 

_You’re such an idiot, Roman. You caused this. Do something! Anything!_

 

 

Patton moved first. He didn’t care if he startled Virgil at first. He flung his arms around Virgil and held him in a tight hug. When he let go, he looked down and frowned, tear tracks still on his face.

“I got your t-shirt all wet..” He said sadly. Virgil wiped Pattons eyes and smiled at him.

“It’s fine, Pat.”

“I-I didn’t know this was how you helped yourself. I-I always thought it was p-painting or something fun..” Patton mumbled shakily. Virgil would’ve laughed, had it not been for the situation they were in. Instead he just hugged Patton again. After Patton was finished hugging him, Logan moved forward.

 

“Virgil, I-I offer my sincerest apologies. I too didn’t think this was how you calmed y-yourself. I always pride myself on being the observant one, yet I couldn’t notice this. Please forgive me for not noticing sooner...” Logan trailed off sadly. Virgil looked at him. Again, he would've laughed at Logan Sanders giving an apology, but he knew it wasn’t the right time.

_And here you were, Logan, thinking he played music or read a book to release tension._

Virgil patted his shoulder, neither of them were one for physical contact, so they just smiled at each other, both still looking a little downcast, but feeling a somewhat better.

 

 

Roman’s expression was still as blank as ever. He was stilling thinking about the fact that he, a Prince, had caused another harm. _That is not what a Prince does!_ He felt all eyes on him and jumped slightly. What could he say? Patton and Logan just  basically summed it up for him. 

“Virgil, I am truly, truly, sorry,” Roman began, “I have caused harm to you, a lot of it irriversable, and that is _not_ what a Prince should do. I shall vow to help you should you ever need it again. I always thought you were okay with teasing, that you took it lightly, but I now know that I was wrong. You do not have to forgive me, I wouldn’t, just know that you have my deepest apologies.” 

By the time he had finished, tears threatened to spill from Roman’s eyes. Virgil looked him, slightly suprised. He had expecting a long paragraph from him, him being the dramatic one and all, but he was crying! Once more, he wouldve laughed, maybe even recorded it, had it not been for the reason that he was doing it in the first place. 

 

They were all looking at Virgil, all of them with determined yet dismal expressions in their eyes. Logan spoke up;

“Virgil, what can we do to help you? I am certain I speak for all of us when I say that we want to help you.”

Virgil thought about this. What could they do? He didn’t know, what was there to do now? He spent a while thinking about it.

“I-I don’t know.” He said finally. 

“Well, we shall be sure to assist you with this-“

“Y-Yeah! We’ll help ya kiddo!-“

“You have our word, Virgil.”

Welp, that did it. Virgil began to cry again. For years, they had all been so nice. But he had just disregarded it for pity or fake love. Patton rushed forward again.

“I’m sorry! We didn’t mean to make you cry! We just wanted to help-“

“Patton, it’s fine. I’m just glad I have you guys. Honestly, I don’t know how you put up with me, but I’m glad you do. I’d be happy for you guys to try and help me.”

 

 

And so they did. They learned more about Virgil and how to help him. Whenever he got really bad, Anxiety wise, they would always be there for him. They knew what to do.

And Virgil? Virgil learned that you can’t fake love. And that they all loved and accepted him.

 

And that there is another way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya liked it! :)
> 
> For anyone going through a similar time right now, don't worry. I used to be like this but I got help and you can as well. There’s always someone to talk to. :)


	6. Photos (ReWrite)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I really wasn’t happy with how the original ‘Photos’ turned out. So I decided to rewrite it. This is that.  
> I’ll probably leave the original there for a couple of days, just so you can compare them and tell me if I did better.  
> Enjoy  
> (Or don’t, I won’t force you :) )
> 
> WARNINGS  
> Literally just vague Sensory Overload and mild Panic Attack. Boom

Virgil hated photos. He thought that the others knew this. You’d expect them to, considering how long they’ve known him for. He hated them because he wasn’t exactly fond of loud noises or bright lights. Cameras have both of those. And it doesn’t exactly help when someone sneaks up on you to take a picture, especially if you have anxiety, like Virgil. And no, he didn’t have Photosensitive Epilepsy or anything like that. He just, didn’t like sudden lights or sounds, that’s all.

 

Logan also disliked photos. Not as much as Virgil, but still quite a bit. He saw no reason for people to take pictures of others; the memory can do that just as easily as a camera. 

Unfortunately for those two, the other sides loved either taking or being in photographs. Patton, because he felt that they held great sentimental value and liked to keep as many memories in his possession as humanly possible. Roman, because he adores messing around with filters and taking selfies. To this day he has yet to find on that makes his skin _and_  hair both look good, though he will refuse to admit it. And Remy because well, selfies. And it gave him an excuse to always be on some form of Social Media.

 

One day, everyone was relaxing in the commons, when a loud click sounded and a bright flash blinded everyone momentarily.

“Hey, no fair! I wasn’t ready!” Roman exclaimed. Patton laughed and shook his head at him.

“Sorry kiddo, but if I warned you then you would prep yourself for it or something, then it wouldn’t be natural. Therefore, no story!” That was another thing Patton believed. That each picture held a different ‘story.’ So, much to Logan and Virgil’s distress, he tried to get people when they weren’t expecting it. Like now.

“No, because I need to look good in them! Delete that one immediately!”

Roman and Remy were now trying to pry the camera away from Patton, who was already running into the kitchen, laughing. Logan was standing where he was, apparently deciding to help neither of them. Virgil, however, was slowly starting to break down. Already. He hated when Patton did that. Just randomly taking pictures. Normally he was cautious and would ask for Virgil’s permission. But now with Roman and Remy, those times were few and far between, and would either forget to ask, or just not bother. Virgil was sure that, if Patton knew about Virgil’s predicament then he would stop. But he didn’t.

 

Patton had now run back into the commons, with Remy and Roman close behind, the camera still somehow in his hands. With one swift motion, another flash and click. And another. That was Virgil’s limit. One more picture and he was gone. Logan wasn’t panicking like Virgil, but he did feel extremely uncomfortable. But he knew that if he left, then Virgil would be alone with the other sides, and that would be hell for him. So Logan stayed and watched the entire scene play out.

 

**_Click!_ **

 

The lights were getting way too bright now. Each flash felt like it pierced his eyes, making it hard, if not impossible, for him to see. Everyone’s joyful shouting was getting too loud, so loud, he couldn’t handle it. They were getting louder and louder, especially roman, who had seemingly gotten the camera away from Patton and was now constantly clicking and taking more photos. Virgil grabbed his hair with both of his hands. He tried to remember the breathing exercise Logan had taught him a while ago, but couldn’t. _In for 3, hold for...5? And out for 4? No, that wasn’t right._ His breaths were short and ragged, but nobody noticed. Nobody, except for Logan himself.

 

 _You can do this Logan, just a little longer, then you can leave and go back up to your room. Come on, keep going. What would Virgil do if you left? Stay to make sure he’s okay first- Wait, what is Virgil doing?_ Logan thought as Virgil suddenly grabbed his hair, _why is he-_

_Oh._

Virgil was having a panic attack. Or Sensory Overload. One of the two. That didn’t matter. What mattered was checking on him. But Logan wouldn’t be able to hear Virgil’s whispers while everyone else was shouting non-stop. He needed to stop them.

“Patton?” More shouting.

“Patton.” Nobody noticed him, Patton and Remy now chasing after Roman.

“ _PATTON!”_ Everyone stopped immediately and looked over at Logan. Now that the arguing had ceased, they noticed Virgil’s erratic breathing and looked at him. He was curled up in a small ball, rocking slightly.

“I-I apologise for the outburst. Actually, no I don’t. A-As you may have only just noticed, due to your incessant yelling, Virgil is having a panic attack. Or, more likely, a Sensory Overload. This is where, any noise you make is amplified by some amount. S-So you shouting will sound similar to a jet engine taking off to him. I believe this happened because of the camera’s constant noise and light, which will also frighten him,” Logan looked pointedly at the camera, which Remy then snatched off of Patton, “Due to his anxiety, he will experience l-light sensitivity episodes, like right now. So I suggest either turning the flash off, or just putting the camera away completely for now.” Everyone was too focused on what Logan was saying to realise that he was stuttering slightly. As mentioned before, Logan also hated pictures. Sometimes, rarely but sometimes, he will get nervous of sudden movements. It appeared that now was one of those times.

 

The guilty look on Patton, Remy and Roman’s face said it all. Remy, who had the camera, put it down in the kitchen. Roman got a glass of water for Virgil while Patton crouched down in front of him.

“Hey, bud. Look, we’re sorry. We didn’t know that you hated pictures that much. We’ll make sure you’re okay with them in the future, Okay?” Patton said softly.

Virgil put up a shaky thumb, but said nothing.

“But seriously, if you didn’t like it, shoulda said somethin Gurl-“

“REMY.” Patton gave Remy a look, making him finish his sentence instantly.

“Oh, yeah. But, sorry all the same Hun.”

Roman came over with the glass of water, and handed it to Virgil, who took it with slightly trembling hands.

 

 

After about fifteen minutes, everyone was calmed down (mostly) , including Logan. Thankfully, nobody had noticed his stutter or twitching hand earlier. They were all sat down in the commons, talking.

“You sure you’re okay now, Virge?”

“I-I’ll be fine Patton. You should worry about Logan, not me.” Logan sat up and stared at Virgil. _Don’t tell them, don’t tell them I’m fine I swear!_

“Why’s that kiddo?” 

“You were all so worried about me, b-but none of you even batted an eye at him.” Virgil said quietly. _Damnit_

Everyone was now looking at Logan, who ducked his head down to avoid any eye contact. Patton sighed and moved forward.

“Logan, why didn’t you tell us? We would’ve helped you, you just had to say something.”

“I assure you I am fine Patton. I was not in dire need of your assistance, and Virgil was. I felt fine after about three minutes, I didn’t need help.” Logan stated. Patton shared a look between the Remy and Roman, nodded, and turned back to Virgil and Logan.

“Okay, how about this; we won’t take any photos of you without your permission, alright? I will make sure of it.” They both smiled at him and nodded.

“Patton! That wasn’t what I was signalling to you about! I was wondering if we could watch Disney later!” Roman said, huffing loudly.

“Well, to answer that question, yes, we can watch some Disney later. Happy?” Roman instantly brightened up considerably.

 

 

So they did stop bombarding the two with random pictures, and they always asked for permission. Well, most of the time.

Just in case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. As I said in the previuos one, my older brother and I both hate having our pictures taken, so this is based off of that. (Neither of us have bad anxiety though) I feel like I’m writing too many stories based around Virgil, so give me some ideas! I do have a Tumblr (AndAnEmoWhosNowOurBestFriend) Or you can tell me here!
> 
> Cc is welcome!


	7. Nighttime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, a story that isn’t now about Virgil?! No way! XD  
> Ironically, I was actually writing this at around 1am last night because I just randomly thought of it. Basically the process for Thomas going to bed if the sides were there. XD  
> No warnings needed for this chapter!  
> Enjoy!  
> (Or don’t, I will never force you :) )

One of the best times of the day, wouldn’t you agree? A time where you can just relax, unwind, and prepare for the next coming day. For most people it’s a relatively normal routine.

Pajamas, get into bed, sleep. 

But of course, Thomas Sanders has a different approach. Maybe not willingly, but it kind of just, happens. You see, he may want to sleep, who doesn’t, but his sides don’t really make it easy for him. Them being able to appear in the physical planes, that can hinder sleep quite a bit. And of course, they all have different views on what he should do at this time of day (Or night.)

 

 

“Come on Logan! Don’t you want Thomas to do anything interesting with his life?”

“Roman, first of all, your and my views on ‘interesting’ are quite the contrast. Also, what’s the point in going adventuring if you can barely stay awake?” Logan said, annoyed at Roman’s idiocy. Roman was adamant that he was right, however.

“No, that’s the thrill of it! You may never know what will happen so your always on your toes!”

“While that particular fact may be true, if you lack a big enough amount of sleep, then your body may just shut down entirely. Not very good for your adventures, is it Roman?” Logan smirked. And so the bickering continued, though they were trying to be quiet about it so as not to disturb Thomas too much, as he was lying down on his bed, half asleep.

 

 

Patton sat on the floor at the head of Thomas’ bed, running his hand through the half-asleep boy’s hair. He really did need more sleep but with Roman and Logan, it’s kinda hard to fall asleep with those two whisper-shouting constantly. He hoped he’d have a good dream tonight. Normally it was Roman’s job to provide him with a happy dream. It was Virgil’s job, however, to create bad dreams. Not nightmares, just bad dreams. Or Roman’s job if he’s under too much stress. Patton laughed quietly as he suddenly remembered something.

He recalled one time, Roman had gotten so stressed that he made Thomas a bad dream about not working hard enough. That frightened Thomas, that he might not be doing enough, so he spent the next two days working non-stop, despite Logan’s efforts to stop him. Remy was basically non-existent for that short amount of time, which he loved. It meant he could do anything he wanted and wouldn’t have to worry about meeting an angry Logan and tired Patton when he came home at 2am from a party.

Patton picked up Thomas’ teddy, the one Joan had given to him all those years ago, and placed it in Thomas’ arms. Eventually Patton decided to just watch the others fuss over what they think the night should hold..

 

 

Virgil was already concerned. What if he gave Thomas a bad dream on accident? It had happened before, so it could happen again! What if Thomas had forgotten to do something? Did he even lock the house? What if someone got in! He looked over at Patton, who caught his eye and smiled, mouthing;

“You ok, Kiddo?”

Virgil just shrugged. Patton sighed half-heartedly and scooted over to the foot of the bed where Virgil sat. They both just watched the others argue for a moment.

“So, what’s up, Bud?” Patton asked, looking over at Virgil.

“Don’t worry Pat it’s fine, just tired.” Virgil huffed out a laugh at the end of that sentence. Patton laughed as well, quietly so it wouldn’t annoy Thomas, considering they were literally right next to him. Even though he wasn’t asleep, because Remy was nowhere to be found.

“Where d’ya think Remy is?” Patton questioned. Virgil laughed properly this time. Remy was probably on the other side of the planet by now.

“Probably ran away from those two. He should’ve waited, I could’ve joined him.”

“Well, I imagine he’ll be back soon. Thomas needs to sleep at some point, right?”

 

 

 

Suprisingly, Remy wasn’t actually at any parties or anything that night. He was just on Instagram in the kitchen, scrolling through absent-mindedly. _This is kinda boring,_ Remy thought, _Wonder what the others are doing right now._ With that, Remy jumped off of the counter he had been perched on, and wandered upstairs to Thomas’ bedroom.

Once there Remy just stood in the doorway, amused by the situation happening in front of him. Logan and Roman were still arguing about what Thomas should be doing, but at this point they were more focused on who was right, rather than Thomas’ sleep schedule. Patton and Virgil were sat by the bed as well, but they were whispering about something Remy couldn't hear. Patton spotted him and called him over,

“Hey Kiddo, you alright?”

“Yeah. What’s up with Thing One and Thing Two over there?”

“Same old, same old Rem. Can’t decide on what they should do tonight. Roman wants to adventure, Logan wants to sleep. But Y’know, you can choose when you’re ready.” Patton said cheerfully. Considering that he was most definately a morning person, no one had any idea as to how he was so energetic at night. Or anytime, really.

“Why couldn’t you do it? Just grab a brick, and _Whabam!_ He’s asleep. Don’t need me!”

“Remy!”

“Alright, alright. I got nothing better to do, so may as well.” So, Remy swerved past Logan and Roman, who still somehow hadn’t noticed him, and stood at the side of Thomas’ bed, right next to his head. The Creative and Logical side’s bickering slowly died down as they realised what was happening. Logan was smirking at Roman, who huffed loudly and dramatically turned away. They all watched as Remy waved his hands over Thomas’ head, and tiny little golden sparks flew out of his hands and onto the other’s body. Thomas’ eyes slowly fluttered closed , and his breathing gradually became deeper and constant. It was strange. They had never seen that happen before. Normally Remy got in so late that the others didn’t bother to stay around and watch.

Well, it was another day over, and another to come tomorrow. Now all Thomas had to do was sleep without anyone waking him up..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cc is welcome! I would love to hear any ideas you all have. I know I’ve been posting a lot on here recently, but I am still working on my Coffeeshop AU right now, so think of this as a substitute for those.


	8. Kindergarten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m...probably gonna delete this. It’s 2am and I’m tired. Sleep deprivation made this story XD  
> I saw something similar to this before and can’t for the life of me, remember where it is.  
> Enjoy this monstrosity  
> (Or don’t, I won’t blame you :) )

Roman and his son, Patton, entered the kindergarten once again. Patton had only been in that kindergarten for just under a week, even though he was nearly six. But that was only because he had transferred schools. Roman dropped him off in the classroom with Logan, the teacher, and let go of Patton’s hand. The kid immediately ran over to a small table decorated with paper and crayons, sitting down at one of the tiny chairs. Roman had a small chat with Logan before deciding to take his leave. He said goodbye and waved to his son. He waved back and continued with his drawing.

 

 

About two hours into the day, Patton looked up and noticed a small child sat in the corner, looking a bit sad. _Well, that isn’t good! Why is he so sad?_ He got up, leaving his half-finished colouring on the table and walked over to the boy. He looked to be the same age as Patton, with dark brown hair and brown eyes to match. He was wearing a black hoodie with purple patches on. But, he didn’t seem to be doing anything! He was just sitting there fiddling with his hands, not making a sound. Patton accidentally stepped on a piece of paper, causing it to crackle loudly. The boy jumped back, now finally noticing Patton. He looked...scared. _Is he scared of me?_ Patton thought.

“Hiya!” He said cheerfully. The kid was still sat on the floor in front of him, and he was still staring at Patton.

“Oh- hi.” He said quietly. Patton smiled and decided to introduce himself; his dad had always said it was the polite thing to do.

“My name’s Patton Heart! What’s yours?” The boy shuffled nervously for a minute, before answering with,

“V-Virgil Sanders.” 

“I like that name! Wanna come sit at the table and draw with me?” Virgil firmly shook his head. Patton deflated a bit, but carried on all the same.

“Do you wanna stay over here?” A nod was his reply.

“Oh.. okay.”

 

 

After saying that, Patton walked over to Logan, who was sitting at his desk, on the computer. He was feeling kinda blue. He was hoping to cheer the boy up, not make him sadder! 

“How can I help you, Patton?” Logan asked.

“I wanted to colour with Virgil, but he wanted to stay over there by himself. I think I made him feel bad...” Logan thought about this for a moment before saying,

“Did he ever say he wanted to be alone?”

“No, but he said he wanted to stay there after I asked him to come And colour with me at the table.”

“Well, then why don’t you take some paper and pencils, go to the corner, and stay with him over there? I’m sure he’d like the company.” Patton looked up, eyes sparkling with enthusiasm.

“Can I?”

“I don’t see why not.”

“Okay!” With that, Patton almost ran over to the table, picked up some paper and crayons, and began walking over to the corner again.

 

 

Virgil sighed. He liked Patton, but apparently he didn’t like him back, seeing as he had just walked away from him quite suddenly. Normally his other “friends,” deemed him too quiet or boring, and would go play with the more interesting kids. So Virgil kinda felt sad when Patton walked away. That is, until he came back over with some paper and crayons in his hands, and a very triumphant smile. He plopped down next to Virgil and got a piece of paper. He then grabbed some crayons and began colouring. That was strange. Did he just want Virgil to watch him colour? He was probably trying to show off or something. Patton looked over at him and gave him that same smile again.

“Aren’t you gonna draw too?” He asked. He got another piece of paper and offered it to Virgil. Virgil took it hesitantly, as well as some crayons.

 

 

Patton kept on trying to talk with Virgil, but he didn’t really answer. So they decided to draw in silence instead. But Patton was fine with that. It was fun to just sit and colour quietly. Well, minus all the other children’s shouting. They also chose to stay in the corner because it just, felt better. And no other children would bother them that way.

 

 

Eventually, it was the end of the day, and all of the children were grabbing their backpacks and waiting for their parents to arrive. Patton spotted the boy from earlier, Virgil, and walked over to him after grabbing his own bag. Virgil looked up at him and smiled slightly, something Patton hadn’t seen him do until now. Patton returned the smile with delight and walked over to the table with Virgil. While waiting patiently for their parents, they were just chatting and giggling quietly. It was a rather adorable sight. Patton then looked at Virgil with a hopeful expression.

“Wait- Virgil, can we be friends?” Virgil looked at him and smiled properly this time, just as Patton’s dad came in.

“Okay.” Patton squealed in excitement and laughed. He then saw his dad and rushed over to him, pure happiness written all across his face. 

“Dad! Dad! I made a friend and his name’s Virgil and he’s kinda shy but he’s really nice! Look!” With that, Patton ran away from a very confused Roman. He came back a second later with a boy that looked about Patton’s age.

“Look! This is him!” Virgil smiled at Roman and waved shyly. _Okay, this kid is like, really frikin cute._  Roman thought.

“Greetings Virgil! I am Patton’s father!” Roman said, offering his hand out to Virgil. Virgil shook his hand while giggling.

“Hi.” Virgil said. But before he could say anything more, he spotted his dad at the entrance. He ran over to his dad, leaving Patton and Roman to trail behind him.

 

 

“Hey, Sport! How was school today?” His dad asked. They both knew he wasn’t techincally in _school,_ but Virgil liked it because it made him feel more grown up. Virgil smiled and said,

“Dad... I think I made a friend today.”

“Well, that’s great! What’s his name?”

“Patton. He’s kinda nice. He coloured with me today.” Virgil turned around to see Patton and Mr. Heart walking over, “Look, he’s coming now.” Patton looked at Virgil’s dad and smiled widely.

“Hiya, Mr-Virgil’s-Dad! I’m Patton!” Virgil’s dad smiled back at him and said,

“Well, hiya to you too kiddo! I’m Mr. Sanders! It’s nice to meet you!” Pattons dad stepped forward and offered his hand.

“Hello, I’m Roman Heart!”

“I’m Thomas Sanders, great to meet you!” 

“So, it seems like our kids have become friends!”

“Indeed they have!” Thomas leaned over and whispered to Roman, so the kids couldn’t hear. “I’m glad my boy found your Patton. He doesn’t make friends very easily usually, so Patton must be a pretty special kid!” Thomas joked. Roman laughed.

“Yeah, well. People do say that he’s a likeable kid. Listen, we’ve gotta go now, but I’m sure we’ll meet again.” 

Thomas smiled, “Yeah, probably. Okay, ready to go Virge?” The two kids had been happily talking at a table for the past few minutes about something unknown. Virgil stood up and grabbed his dad’s hand.

“Yep!” He said cheerfully. 

 

 

In the car the whole way home, Virgil seemed happy and cheerful. Gee, Roman was right; Patton was a cheerful and likeable kid!

On the walk home, Patton was babbling on constantly about Virgil and how nice he was but Roman was happy to listen. It seemed like they’d be seeing a lot more of Thomas and Virgil from here on out.

Both Patton and Virgil were content now, and they were especially happy going back to kindergarten too.

 

And because they knew that they had both found a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked...whatever this was. I’m gonna wake up later and regret this so much XD.  
> Tell me what you thought in the comments and hey, maybe give this a Kudo or two!  
> Give me ideas because I need help. I’m also writing a Sanders Sides Coffeeshop AU at the minute, if you wanna check that out!


	9. The Salt and Pepper Diner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> I did not say any of this in this story. It was from John Mulaney’s stand-up comedy show. Thank you!
> 
> Thanks to IAmAnAwesomePrussian, for giving me this hilarious request! So, if you don’t like it, go blame them! (I’m kidding, don’t do that XD)  
> Enjoy  
> (Or don’t, I won’t force you :) )

One day, in Chicago Illinois, Virgil and his best friend Roman walked into a small diner, The Salt and Pepper Diner. It was one of those diners that typically house teenagers or homeless people with Schizophrenia. They had come here a few times before, but they had never noticed the jukebox sitting in the corner. Until now. The peered at it curiously. A sign on it read,

“Jukebox! 1 Dollar for 3 plays!” Virgil and Roman looked at each other and smiled mischievously. Roman could tell what Virgil was about to do, so he pulled out his Aladdin wallet from his pocket.

 

Altogether they put in 7 dollars, allowing them 21 plays. Virgil leaned over the jukebox, so nobody could see, and picked Tom Jones’ “What’s new pussycat?” 7 _times._ But before he could do any more, which he was planning on doing, Roman leaned over and took control of the songs.

“Here, let me do something quickly.” He said. He did it so fast that Virgil couldn’t see what happened. So he just had to trust that, whatever Roman did, it would be funny. After choosing the annoying song for 21 plays, they quickly scurried over to the counter and ordered their food. But the thing with “What’s new Pussycat?” is that, it can be hard to figure out when the song is over. On the 1st play it’d be fine! On the 2nd play, you’d probably think, “Wow, okay. There’s more. This song’s longer than I thought.” On the 3rd play, that’s when you start to suspect something. On the 4th play, you think “Whoa. Someone has played this song 4 times! Or 2 times and it’s just a really long song..” But that’s besides the point!

And the 5th time is the kicker. Virgil and Roman were watching the entire diner at this point, to see the reactions. It seemed like most people had caught onto the situation by now. Virgil could see one guy with glasses, sat in a booth with an annoying kid. His eye kept twitching every so often, and he had to keep readjusting his glasses so his hands had something to do, otherwise he may have strangled someone. He was staring down at the coffee cup like his wife had cheated on him with it. So the fourth play faded out...it was deadly silent. Then all you can hear is the (very subtle) beginning of,

“What’s new pussycat?” Roman and Virgil looked around to see the man pounding on the table with his fists.

“GODDAMNIT!” The silverware is gone at this point. It had flown across the room from the man’s outburst. It was fantastic. Virgil and Roman were trying so hard not to laugh, that it may have done permanent damage to their bodies.

 

 

But then, Virgil found out what Roman did earlier, and he was now a genius in Virgil’s eyes. See, when Roman had interrupted Virgil picking the “What’s new pussycats?” he had actually chosen _one,_ “It’s not unusual.” By Tom Jones. That was when the afternoon turned from good, to amazing! So, after 7 “What’s new pussycat?” in a row, suddenly you could just hear the start of “Its not unusual” begin to play. The sigh of relief that swept through the diner! People were ecstatic! Even the glasses man didn’t look like he wanted to kill anyone anymore! Everything seemed good.

“Y’know,” Roman began, a smile growing on his face, “For years, scientists have wondered if you can make grown-ups cry tears of joy, by playing ‘Its not unusual.’ By Tom Jones,” Virgil began laughing. “And now we know, the answer is yes.” They both cracked up then, completely oblivious to the other customers in the diner. Virgil tried hard to stop himself from laughing,

“Y-Yeah, But only if you play ‘what’s new pussycat?’ 7 times first!” 

 

 

On the other hand, the next song started to play. Holy shit. Virgil and Roman looked at each other, tears of laughter still in their eyes, as they realised what was about to happen. “It’s not unusual” faded out now.. they were in utter silence once again..

“WHATS NEW PUSSYCAT?” People went fucking insane. Nobody could handle it! No one! The two boys burst into laughter. However, the staff didn’t seem to care. They just had that look in their eyes that said, “Yep, same shit as always. This is my life now.” 

Suddenly, one of the homeless schizophrenics stood up and said loudly, “Now you know what it’s like for me! Welcome to my world.” And wandered out! The staff unplugged the jukebox, after 11 plays, but the damage had been done. The man in the booth would need therapy. The other patrons are gonna go home either laughing or crying, there was no imbetween.

 

And _that,_ was the best meal of Virgil’s life.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this. I strongly suggest you go watch the original video as it is really funny. Tell me any ideas, or prompts you may have!
> 
> Bye! :)  
> (If you do wanna watch this, literally just go onto YouTube, type in “John Mulaneys Salt and Pepper diner”)


	10. Out of time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Car crash implied, mention of blood  
> I’m sad haha  
> I love soulmate AUs, an I have heard of a soul watch before, and loved it. So here.  
> I know this is short, but I wanted to write this so...
> 
> Enjoy!  
> (Or, don’t. I wouldn’t blame you)

Durning your lifetime, you will have a Soulwatch. This is a timer (usually on your wrist) that will count down your time until you meet your soulmate. Some people don’t have a Soulwatch; therefor don’t have a soulmate. But most people in the world do, and they will eventually meet their soulmate.

Unless something gets in the way.

 

 

Roman had always loved the fact that he had a soulmate, and would get to meet them. What he didn’t like, though, was that the time until he met them was such a big number! Some people meet their soulmates as kids. Heck, they might not even know that they’re soulmates until they’re adults. But no, it looked like Roman would have to wait a while before meeting his beloved. He loved imagining what they would look like, what their personality was like, and everything imbetween.

 

Patton was ecstatic the first time he saw his timer. When he was younger, he thought he didn’t have one, becuase he couldn’t see his back, which is where it was located. He also didn’t know timers could be in different places. So when his mother asked to see his timer (to see how long he had left) Patton glumly said he didn’t have one. Of course he was wrong, so his mother decided to show him. She laughed and took her phone from her pocket. She snapped a picture of Patton’s back and showed it to him. The feeling of joy that swept through Patton in that moment was one he would always remember. He wondered if he’d ever feel it again.

Maybe when he met his soulmate?..

 

 

Roman was now fifteen, and he was walking into town with his mother. The timer on his wrist said he had 10 minutes until he could meet his soulmate. His mother smiled at him; she seemed more happy than he was. 

“Should we go get a coffee now? Then we could head to the dog park, if you’d like?” Roman nodded and they got their drinks. Roman got a toffee and vanilla latte, while his mother chose a hot chocolate. They started to head over to the park, anxiously wondering when Roman’s soulmate would reveal themselves. They sat down on a bench, trying to contain their excitement. People met their soulmates in random situations a lot, sometimes completely not expecting it. So Roman and his mother tried to enjoy the park as they normally would. 

 

“Do you wanna go watch the dogs?” His mother said to a fifteen-year-old Patton. Patton nodded cheerfully and ran upstairs to get his jacket. Maybe he’d meet his soulmate at the dog park? Maybe his soulmate loved dogs too! He checked his back in the mirror, and yelped. The timer on his back showed that there were only 5 minutes until he’d meet his soulmate. He rushed back downstairs, almost falling over from excitement. Clumsiness seemed to be a thing for him right now.

“Mom, look!” He said, lifting up the back of his shirt. His mom gasped and practically pulled him out of the house. Once outside, Patton pulled on his jacket and began speed-walking alongside his mother. The park was in sight now. They were just across the road from it. Patton looked at his timer once again. 1 minute. In a sudden jolt of excitement, Patton rushed out into the road, forgetting to look.

He had tried to speed up time.

 

Even from in the park, Roman could hear the sudden scream and the screeching of brakes. He looked over at his mother, who had the same worried look on his face as he did. He sprinted over to the source of the sound, or, lack of now. He saw a boy, probably around his age, and presumably his mother, in the road. The mother looked fine, but the boy was lying on the ground, unconscious. It wasn’t until he looked down, that he came to the realisation. His own timer had stopped at 10 seconds. It wasn’t ticking anymore.

 

 

Roman knelt down next to the boy, all colour draining from his face. The boy was lying on his stomach, his shirt was slightly lifted at the back. Roman could easily see the boy’s timer, located on his back, almost bang in the middle. 0 minutes, it read. Roman could feel the tears pour down his cheeks. He’s his soulmate. _Was_ his soulmate. He gently turned the boy over, to see a pool of blood, right next to his head. He could faintly hear someone calling for an ambulance, but what good would that do?

The boy had died.

 

 

He never got to meet his soulmate. He had expected to live a long and content life with them. But by some cruel twist of fate, the universe had snatched that hope away from him in mere minutes. His mother put a hand on Roman’s knee in a reassuring gesture, but nothing could reassure him. He’d never see his soulmate alive. It was strange to think, that he was so amazingly happy just minutes ago. He was so anxious for the boy’s arrival, but he didn’t even know what had happened to the boy.

He never even knew his name.

 

But now, Roman’s soulmate was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried.
> 
> Tell me what to write next and hey, maybe a kudo would be nice XD.  
> #subtltyissubtle


	11. Fairy Lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LISTEN UP!  
> That was violent, wow. Okay, but anyways. I have been on holiday recently, with no wi-fi whatsoever. I know, torture. But I wrote some really short stories in a notepad while I was there. I will tell you if they were the ones I wrote then or not.  
> Enjoy!  
> (I tried to go the metaphorical route with this so...)
> 
> #1 Holiday Story!

 

_They were like fairy lights,_ Patton thought as he lay down in his bed. He stared up at the small, twinkling lights above him and began to wonder...

 

 

Whenever they were needed, they were there. Sometimes they might go away for a little while, but they’d be back. 

Always.

 

_Sometimes they might need help,_ Patton mused.

Helping them recharge and rejuvenate.

And when he’d need them, they'll be there for as long as he wants them to.

 

 

_They shine bright,_ Patton thought. They shine bright when he needs them most.

They’ll scare the monsters away back into the darkness, protect him from the shadows, and calm him down.

 

 

_Some are brighter than others,_ Patton laughed at that.

But the dim ones still help just as much as the others.

 

 

Staring up at the ceiling and listening to the sounds of the night, Patton came to a conclusion.

 

They will always, always help him. Protect him. They shine.

Virgil, Logan and Roman. His friends, would be there for Patton.

 

Always. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like to point out, I asked my brother what a similarity between friends and fairy lights were. This was his response: “If you hit them on the head with an axe, they’ll both die.”  
> Morbid.
> 
> Leave a comment so I know you’re alive!  
> Bye!


	12. Emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I call this story: I’m sitting in my room watching rain, and felt like writing this XD
> 
> Now, I have seen this type of thing plastered all over Tumblr and AO3 a while ago, and really wanted to write my own, so I’m hoppin in the CopyCat Train!
> 
> Oh yeah, if you ever have any questions or requests, just ask me in the comments of these stories. I’ll be more than glad to answer them!
> 
> WARNINGS:  
> Umm, metaphorical bottling of emotions?  
> Crying, and sadness. I think that’s it

 

It was Dinnertime, and everyone was already in the kitchen. Well, almost everyone; Logan was nowhere to be found. Patton decided to go and search for him. Logan had been acting kinda weird recently, just wandering off, and not really showing any emotions anymore. Well, more than usual.

 

The most obvious place would be his room. So, Patton casually walked down the hall. He reached the white door with the smart blue sign that read “Logan.” Patton knocked cheerfully once...Twice.. Three times? Maybe Logan was somewhere else? Patton eventually decided to just open the door to see if he was just playing a prank on him or something..

 

After opening the door, he stepped into the room. Logan didn’t appear to be anywhere in the pristine looking room. His bed was immaculately made, by there was nobody sat in it. There was no-one at the desk on the other side of the room either, nor anyone skimming over the bookshelves...

The bookshelves.

 

 

How Patton didn’t notice them before, he didn’t know. But walking over to them, Patton looked over the many, many glass bottles that lined the shelves. Any other time he came in here, he had thought they were just experiments or something. He hadn’t bothered to read the labels because he thought that Logan would tell them if it was something important. But no, apparently not. Reading the labels again, actually gaining the information this time, he started to tear up a bit. 

“Fear”  “Embarrassment”  “Sadness”  “Anger”  “Disappointment”   

Where were all the good emotions?!

 

 

Patton suddenly eyed some bottles in the far corner of the room. They weren’t on shelves like the others just, on the floor. Discarded. Almost sprinting over to them, he noticed that there were about ten bottles of the same emotion just laying there. They were a bright, sunny yellow. Patton decided to read the others first. Skimming over the brightly coloured bottles, he had to wipe his eyes to stop himself from crying, finding Logan and hugging him, or both.

“Love”  “Excitement”  “Satisfaction”  “Interest”  “Hope”

 

 

Slowly, he moved over to the yellow bottles, suspense eating at him, but fear trying to stop him. He reached them, and began to read. Patton felt tears slip down his cheeks as he looked at the label of the emotion that took up so many bottles. The tears dripped onto his shirt as he ran out of the room to go get help.

And the yellow bottles lay abandoned, once again.

“Happiness.”

 

 

Virgil and Roman both jumped when they saw Patton enter the kitchen, crying. They rushed over to him, asking him what was wrong.

“I-It’s Logan.”

“What about Logan?”

“Patton, what’s wrong?”

“Have either of you noticed Logan acting weird recently?” Patton saw the other two look at each other, then back to him.

“W-Well, I think I-I found the reason. L-Look.” Even though Patton’s voice was shaky due to his crying, they still understood what he meant and followed him.

 

 

Following Patton down the hall, they quickly reached Logan’s room once again. The other two seemed unfazed by the bottles at first, that is until Patton told them to read them. 

Virgil frowned slightly, eyebrows furrowing at the labels on the bottles. Roman seemed stunned, a shocked expression on his face. Then, they both turned to the ten bottles worth of happiness. Roman flinched and a hand instinctively went up to his face. Virgil’s mouth fell slightly open. They were both completely silenced now.

They thought Logan just, didn’t have emotions. But this was _so_ much worse...

 

 

After Virgil broke out of his trance, he picked up a bottle labelled “Awe” and clutched it in his hand. Patton and Roman both had a confused look on their face, that is until Virgil broke the bottle. He smashed it against the wall as hard as he could. Shards of glass flew everywhere, but with a swift hand motion from Patton they were cleaned up easily. The liquid however, flooded out of the bottle and almost slithered out of the room, as if searching for something. It left a shimmering pink trail as it went.

 

 

In the Mindscape’ garden, Logan was researching insects. He was sat down in the grass, observing a small caterpillar wriggling across the floor, when he saw it. Pink moving through the dirt, coming straight towards him. But before he could do anything, it pierced into him; not really hurting him, but feeling weird all the same. It was then that he knew what this was. Mainly because all of a sudden, he was overcome with an almost child-like wonder, staring at the little insect. It was Awe. Did one of the others find the bottles? Ugh, he’d would have to go see. Logan quickly got up and ran to his room before he could feel anything else.

 

 

“All I’m saying is, what if that hurt Logan? We don’t have a right to break his stuff! Even if it is... this.”

“Well, Roman. What if-“

“Sorry Virgil, but I have to agree with Roman.”

Virgil was standing in the doorway of Logan’s room, which in heinsight was a bad idea. Logan appeared directly next to him, causing him to instinctively shoot forwards and trip over a stray book left on the floor. Roman and Patton snapped their heads over to the door to see Logan standing there, arms folded. 

“Explain why you were in my room, please.” Roman immediately stepped forwards.

“It was dinnertime, and we were looking for you. Now, care to explain what this is?” He said, gesturing to the shelves with bottles sat on top. Logan sighed and tried to explain. Emphasis on “Tried.”

“I-I... Well, sometimes I might- Well, emotions are difficult s-so I thought-“

“Logan, buddy. Slow it down.” Patton said gently. “Alright, I think we should all sit down for a minute, don’t you?”

 

So they all sat on Logan’s well-made bed, and started talking. Logan kept trying to explain how he felt, he really did, but just couldn’t find the right words for how he felt. How ironic.

“It’s just... I don’t see the point in emotions!” Logan said quickly. Even though it was said fast, everyone heard perfectly. Patton frowned.

“Why not?”

“Because they are illogical Patton! They cloud judgment in hard decisions and they constantly get in the way!” _Seems that Logan forgot that Patton literally represents emotions and feelings, because he basically just personally insulted him,_  Virgil thought.

“Kiddo, they don’t get in the way of judgment; a lot of the time they’re the option you choose because it makes the most _Logical_ sense. Emotions contribute to decision-making a lot more than what you credit them for. So, it bad to bottle them up like this, don’t you think?” Logan had to stop himself from trying to say anything else, and nodded.

“Do you want to?-“

“I do not mind, Patton. Just, try and pace it. I don’t want to feel everything at once.”

 

 

Roman and Virgil walked over to the bottles and looked at each other.

“Happiness last?” Virgil nodded, and picked up Anger in one hand, and Sadness in the other. Roman picked up Interest and Hope. Simultaneously, the two threw the bottles at the floor and wall. Logan felt like they had just pierced him with multiple swords. All he could do was sit and clutch his stomach, while Patton did anything he could to help. Rubbing his back, hugging him, anything he thought of. But unfortunately, Virgil and Roman forgot about the one rule, and weren’t pacing the throwing-of-bottles. So, Logan was feeling everything at once.

 

 

“Don't worry, Logan! We’re nearly done!” Roman called over the smashing of bottles. Logan was lying on his stomach on the bed, hugging a pillow in pain. Patton sat cross-legged next to him, rubbing circles into his back. It’s bad enough feeling two or three things at once, but every single one possible?! Probably the most stressful thing someone could endure. And Logan had to deal with that, and he hadn’t felt any kind of emotion in a while. So that just made it twice as painful, physically and mentally. He was still lying on the bed when Roman threw down the last few bottles of Happiness. It was only then, that he started to feel okay.

 

 

Roman and Virgil walked over to the bed and gave Logan a hug, a silent apology for putting him through that pain, but also a reminder for him to _never do that again._ They all just sat there for a minute, comforting Logan as much as they could. After about ten minutes of comfortable silence, Logan sat up properly. Everyone had a group hug, but Logan still didn’t feel anything. Virgil broke away from the hug whipped his head around towards the bookshelves.

A rose pink bottle sat there, having just materialised.

“Comfort”

Virgil looked over at Logan, who ducked his head, mumbling an apology.

“Sorry, it’s kind of a habit now...” Virgil walked over to the bottle, and smashed it.

 

 

And for the first time in a while, Logan felt something.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you liked it! I.. kinda liked it. I dunno  
> Leave a comment so I know you’re alive!
> 
> Have a good day, bye! :)


	14. Breakup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeyyy.. this is me realising that I haven’t posted in a while on this.  
> WARNINGS:  
> Breakups, swearing, mention of alcohol, mention of cheating and kissing. That’s it. I think.
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, but I must admit to something before anyone asks. I have never been cheated on (Or in a relationship, for that matter) So, this is all based off of the experience of family, friends, etc.  
> Tell me how I did, cause I’d love to know!

Roman slid down the wall, slowly sinking down, down, down. The sound of a car pulling out of the driveway rumbled throughout the house. Hot tears flooded down his cheeks, and he hunched his knees up to his body. He was alone, again.

 

*Earlier that day.*

It was Roman and Wayne’s three year anniversary, and Roman had something big planned. He could feel the small box in his trouser pocket, spurring him on to move faster towards their bedroom. He felt light-headed with joy, like he could fly. As he approached the room, he thought he could hear some noise from within. _Probably just a YouTube vid._ Roman brushed it off. He did have a tendency to watch them more than what was considered healthy. Roman pulled the small black box from his pocket, fumbling a little in excitment. Nervously, he pushed the door open...

And froze.

 

He still felt light-headed, but it wasn’t with joy anymore. It felt like he was dreaming, or more accurately, having a nightmare. Like, if he tried hard enough, he could wake up, and things would be normal again. But no. There was Wayne, his boyfriend of three years, and a random woman sat on their bed. _Their_ bed. They were kissing passionately, but as soon as they saw Roman, they broke apart like guilty teenagers. The box fell from Roman’s hand, making a small thud in the now-silent hallway. He felt like had just been punched in the gut, multiple times. Wayne jumped up, but the girl stayed sat on the bed, torn between sadness, confusion, and fury. 

“Roman! I-It’s not what it looks like! S-she’s a friend!” Roman felt a burning fury spread through his chest, followed by a spike of sadness. He chose not to show the sadness. He couldn’t.

“That isn’t how you kiss a friend!” Roman said, feeling the anger take over. Wayne tried to say something else, but Roman quickly cut him off.

“I don’t want to hear it! You cheat on me with this random-ass woman, and then you have the audacity to lie to me?! And in such a bizzare way!” Wayne looked up at Roman, only to see fury. He huffed slightly, not knowing what to do with himself. So, he opted for storming out of the room. The girl was still sat on the bed, almost in shock. She gave Roman an apologetic look, and quickly hurried out of the room. The front door slammed. It was only then that Roman started to crumble. He made his way into the living room.

Looking around, he felt tears slip down his face. This was the room him and Wayne had built up ever since they had first bought it, two years ago. Pictures of the two lined the shelves, each depicting a different happy memory. It was all a lie. Roman leaned against the wall, and the box lay forgotten, alone in the hallway.

*Present* 

 

_Ding!_

Roman felt his phone go off. He groaned and picked it up. A message from Virgil.

**V: Hey, you okay, Ro?**

**V: Haven’t tagged me in anything in like, two hours XD**

Roman sighed. Had he really been crying for that long?

**R: Not really in a great place right now, Virge.**

**V: Okay. Ice cream or alcohol?**

**R: Ice cream**

**V: Alright, OMW**

 

Fuck. Ice cream can only mean a couple of things, none of them good. It would normally entail heart-to-hearts, comforting, and ice cream. A lot of it. And alcohol would mean distractions, funny jokes, and a crap-ton of booze. Virgil walked to his freezer and peered inside: Raspberry Ripple Or Neapolitan? Both. Virgil grabbed the tubs, keys, and ran to his car.

 

In about ten minutes, Virgil turned up at the door. He let himself in and immediately saw Roman, curled up on the floor.

“Oh, Ro.” Virgil said, walking over to him. He was curled up in a ball in the corner of his apartment, hands over his face. Virgil guided him over to the couch and sat him down, putting the tubs down on a nearby table. Roman heard him leave the room, but didn’t see it, due to the whole head-in-hands thing. Every scene of earlier was playing through his mind, like a cruel slideshow that refused to end. When Virgil came back in he had brought the spare blankets and pillows from the closet instead of their duvet, which Roman was grateful for. He accepted one and hid inside of the soft material. Virgil picked up the ice cream tubs, and shoved one into Roman’s lap.

“Look, I know I’m not the best with emotions, but you can talk to me. O-Only if you want to, of course.” Roman gave him a watery half-smile, and began to recount the events of the day. In the smallest voice Virgil had ever heard him use.

“He...” He took a deep breath, and tried again, “H-He cheated on me. I caught him in our bedroom, with a random girl...” He trailed off. Roman looked over at Virgil. He was staring at him, a look of shock, anger and sympathy on his face.

“Shit,” He said, still looking at Roman, “You were gonna propose today, weren’t you?” Virgil only knew about that because it was all roman told him about for the past few months, constantly asking him how he should pop the question, to make it all the more sad. Roman hung his head sadly in response, and Virgil felt his heart break in half. He didn’t really know what to do though; he wasn’t good at comforting, and he’d never been through a breakup before. But, he’d still try his best. He had to, for Roman’s sake.

“Do you want me to call Patton and Logan?”

Now Roman felt slightly conflicted. On one hand, Patt and Lo would probably know exactly what to say, they always did as his other best friends. But, then again, he didn’t really want to be overcrowded by people. He couldn’t deal with that right now.

Roman couldn’t even find his voice anymore, so he just nodded from under the blanket. Virgil nodded back and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

“Hey Patt, is Logan with you?... I’m at Roman’s place.... Yeah, we have a problem... Well, it’s an ice cream situation. Okay okay, see you soon.” Virgil turned to Roman, “Said he’ll be here in five minutes. Wait- how far away does he live from your house?” Roman half-smiled.

“Like, 15 minutes.”

 

In five minutes precisely, Patton and Logan showed up.

“How did you get here so fast?” Virgil asked incredulously.

“You don’t wanna know.” Logan mumbled, stumbling over to the couch. Patton shrugged cheerfully and wandered over to the small heap of Roman and blanket on the sofa.

“Hey buddy. How ya doing?” Roman pokes his head out of the blanket and sniffed loudly. His face was blotchy and red from crying, such a stark constrast from his usual appearance. Patton sighed sadly and plopped down next to him, placing another tub of ice cream on the coffee table. 

“Wanna talk about it?” Roman nodded and sat up, fully removing the blanket from his face.

 

 When Roman had finished his story, he looked at the other two (Virgil was in the kitchen getting spoons.) Patton looked absolutely heartbroken, like it was him that had just been dumped, not Roman. Logan remained mostly calm, though Roman saw his eye twitch momentarily. Very suddenly, Patton flung himself at Roman and wrapped his arms around him.

“Oh my gosh, that was so mean of him, how could he do that? I’m so glad Virgil told us about this.” Just then, Virgil returned from the kitchen with spoons, and strawberry syrup, which made Roman laugh. He really was going all out huh?

 

Virgil strolled into the hallway towards the bathroom, when he saw it on the floor. The ring box, the ring box Roman was gonna propose to that asshole with. He picked it up, and put it on one of the small table stands in the hallway. He then spotted something else. Roman’s phone. He had 2 notifications, both from the same person.

**W: Hey, sorry you had to see that.**

**W: I just don’t think we’re right for each other. I’ll come pick my stuff up later.**

Virgil sneered. He knew he’d have to go give the phone to Roman later, when he was ready to hear it, but right now he probably couldn’t deal with a text like that. And what kind of half-assed text was that anyway? “I don’t think we’re right for each other.” Yeah, sure bud. But what disgusted Virgil the most was that he had broken up with him by cheating and by _text._

He hadn’t even bothered to call him.

 

A few hours later, at around 11pm, everyone was squashed onto the couch, watching “Frozen.” Well, everyone except Virgil, who was sat on the floor, an individual blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Roman looked around at the others: Patton was absolutely glued to the screen, every so often spooning ice cream into his mouth from the tub that was sat in his lap. Logan was sat, thoughtfully picking out inconsistencies in the movie, but not in a way that annoyed anyone, and left the ice cream tub imbetween him and Roman abandoned. Virgil was absent-mindedly stirring his ice cream, probably thinking about darker meanings to the movie, while trying to suppress a yawn. And failing.

These guys had literally sat him down, (almost forcefully, mind you.) shoved ice cream in his face and let him just, vent, for hours on end. Truthfully, he felt honoured to have them as his friends, no matter how wacky they were.

With the help of those three, Roman felt that he could get over this issue.

Yeah, he could manage that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this is kinda short, but it’s late, and I’m real tired and couldn’t think of a way to stretch this out, sooo...
> 
> But, no, I hope you enjoyed this and want to see more, I’d be more than happy to provide!
> 
> Have a good day! :)


	16. Sanders Sides as Quotes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cause why not
> 
> I will update this a heckin lot, so make sure to come back and check them out!
> 
> Edit: Damn, there’s a lot here lol

**Funny text between my mother and myself:**

Patton: Good night Kiddo! Have wet dreams Xxx

Patton: SWEET. I MEANT SWEET

Patton: OH MY GOSH

Virgil: Omfg

Patton: Oh my God, I meant sweet!

Patton: NOT WET!

Virgil: I HOPE YOU DID

Patton: Oh, I’m crying. XD

Virgil: I just showed Roman and he fell off of the bed XD

Patton: I thought you might XD

Patton: Anyway, good night. SWEET dreams.

**End of funny text**

 

 

Logan: So, What is it called when a specific group alienates another for being different to them?

Patton: Discrimination!

Roman: Prejudice!

Virgil: Douchebag Syndrome!

 

Logan: So, Roman What’s your favourite Disney movie?

Roman: Beauty and the Beast!

Logan: Favourite non-Disney movie?

Roman: ...Anastasia!

Logan: No- I meant- fine, what’s your favourite non-animated movie?!

Roman: ... High school musical-

 

 

Roman: *Runs into living room*

Roman: What _heathenous_ human being hung the toilet paper the wrong way around?!?!

Virgil: What?..

Roman: It’s _FACE FORWARD!_ That’s what it’s meant to beand some moron put it the wrong way round!!!

 

 

 

Virgil: *Holds up a garbage bag*

Virgil: How big can a garbage bag get?! These are like the ones you can store bodies in!!

 

 

Virgil: I mean, having braces is a challenge. I've figures out that smiling stops the aching pain, but smiling causes me physical and emotional pain cause I don't like smiling.

Patton: Virgil...

 

Virgil: Y’know, my teacher threatened to throw me in a meat grinder earlier. I mean, he was joking, but...

Roman: WHAT?!

 

Patton: Y’know, I think my teacher needs a therapist. He was ranting to us about his wife for the past two hours.

 

Remy: *Under his breath* I’m not a therapist, Math. Solve your own problems.

 

Logan: OH MY TESLA 

 

Virgil: Hey Patton? Can I have some chips?

Roman: Virgil... you’re eating an apple right now.

Virgil: *Gives the most terrifying death glare to exist*

Roman: ...Fair enough.

 

Virgil: Touch my hair again, and I will cut it off and shove it down your throat.

Logan: ...

 

Teacher: Alright, and you’re not allowed to leave the practice rooms unless there’s a fire or wolves. With dragons, you still have to stay in there. Got it?

Logan: What If there’s fire-breathing dragons?

Teacher: ... *shook*

 

 

**And now, the texts.**

Thomas: “Hello?”

Logan: “Who’s in this group?”

Patton: “Hiya!”

Virgil: “Sup.”

Thomas: “There are a lot of people in this group, Logan.”

Logan: “Oh, okay. How are you all doing?”

Patton: “I’m good!”

Patton: “I’m going to my little sis’ birthday soon.”

Virgil: “I’m on my deathbed, why do you ask?”

Patton: “Oh no, what’s wrong?”

Virgil: “I’m ill as hell, that’s what’s wrong.” 

Thomas: “Tell ur lil sis I said happy birthday Pat!” 

Roman: “I just woke up, what going on?”

Logan: “Patton’s going to a party soon, Virgil’s ill, and I am reading.”

Logan: “Correction, _was_ reading.”

Thomas: “Just turn notes off”

Patton: “How are you Ro?”

Roman: “Grand now, thanks! A bit bored, tbh.”

Patton: “Oh no”

Patton: “Wait, what does tbh mean?”

Virgil: “Oh my gosh.”

Logan: “It means To Be Honest, Patton.”

Patton: “Gtg, lil sis keeps banging on my door”

Virgil: “Ugh”

Patton: “Bye!” 

 

Virgil: I hate waking up in the morning

Roman: Same, wish I could wake up at 10am

Remy: What? Don’t want to take in that fresh morning air?

Logan: You mean the toxic air full of CO2?

Remy: Exactly!

 

Remy: “Hi”

Virgil: “Stop messaging me. You are NEXT DOOR”

Remy: “How dare you. I am not next to a door”

Virgil: “Stop being a Spoon” 

Remy: “Did you just call me a Spoon? OMFG”

Virgil: “Spoon”

Remy: “Spoon”

Virgil: “SPOON”

Remy: “SPOON” 

 

Roman: “Are you coming to play Monopoly, or not?”

Virgil: “Give me a minute. I’m preparing to lose my sanity.”

 

Logan: “Did you know that Smorgwater means Sandwich in Swedish?”

Patton: “Logan, it 4 in the morning. Go to bed.”

  **End of texts.**

 

Roman: What does 8P0 mean?

Logan: The 0 is silent, Roman.

Roman: Wait, what?

Logan: 8P is the English class we are in, 0 is the amount of brain cells you have.

Roman: ...

 

Roman: *Points to teacher, who is looking around*

Roman: The eagle watches us from her nest.

 

Logan: Four names, four voulenteers, four victims. Whatever you call it.

 

Virgil: *Mixes chilli-flavoured chips, chocolate and salt and vinegar chips*

Virgil: *Frikin downs the **entire** thing*

Roman: *Screams*

Patton: Virgil No!!!

Logan: ...

Logan: What just happened.

 

Logan: *Stares intently at a globe*

Roman: Why Are you staring at Madagascar?

Logan: *Not even moving his head* I’m looking at _Maritina_ , For your information.

Roman: ... 

 

Patton: *About to take a tray of cookies out of the oven*

Patton: *The oven mit has a hole in it*

Patton: *Take out the cookies and burns hand* (Stupid oven mit)

*Patton screams*

*Virgil wakes up from a nap and runs in* What happened? Who died? What’s going on?!

*Patton shows him his burned hand and the dropped tray off cookies*

*Virgil walks up to the oven and starts kicking it. Violently*

 

Logan: *Moves a skeleton figure to a corner of the room*

Virgil: *Stares intently*

Virgil: Is that what happened to our last teacher?

 

Remy: Please don’t pick my name, please don’t pick my name..

Logan: *Picks Remy’s name*

Virgil: Burn the fucking witch.

 

**Now, I overheard this in a library the other day (They we’re talking really loudly) and I’m concerned. I am so disturbed by this, but idk.**

Thomas: Yeah, I’m thinking of getting my hair cut soon.

Deciet: I cut someone’s hair off once.

Thomas: WHAT?!?!

Deceit: Yeah, I just went up behind them and *makes snipping motion*

Thomas: ...

Deceit: Don’t worry. I made sure it was straight and there was enough left.

Thomas: ...

Deceit: I had anger issues in school.

**WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST HEAR. I AM SO CONFUSED**

Virgil: Okay, we have no food. Prepare for me to hate everything for the next few hours.

 

Logan: Patton, stop sniffing the glue!!

Patton: BUT IT SMELLS LIKE CROISSANTS! 

 

Logan: *is writing something down*

Patton: *Walks past*

Patton: Positivity!! *Hugs Logan and walks away*

Logan: ...

 

 

Logan: Are you okay?

Virgil: Nope.

Logan:.... Fair enough.

 

 

Virgil: Yeah, I mean if I survive the Christmas season, I might be able to see the new year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK YALL!
> 
> Hey guys! So, moving took a lot longer than expected, and I didn’t have WiFi for about three weeks (as you may have noticed)  
> I will be posting more chapters for the Oneshots and for the Coffeeshop story. 
> 
> See ya soon! :)


	18. 2 Year Anniversary!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short. Badly written. Fun to write. Entirely improv. These are some of the words I have used to describe this. But I don’t care. I really wanted to get this out today, so meh. 
> 
> I can’t believe it’s already happened! The Sanders Side were what gave me inspiration (and characters) to start writing about. It’s been an amazing 2 years, here’s to two more!
> 
> WARNINGS  
> Swearing.

“Three! Two! One... HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!!” The four sides cheered. 

It had finally happened. 2 whole years since their first video was posted, and they were all celebrating it in the Mindscape.

 

*Earlier*

”How do you guys wanna celebrate this?” Patton asked. He was sat on the couch with a yellow paper party hat. He was grinning widely at the others, who smiled back. They all thought for a minute. What would be the best way to celebrate tonight?

”I suggest cake.” Virgil said.

”I think decorations!” Roman declared.

”Maybe.. we should watch the first ever Sanders Sides video? To, y’know.. see how we’ve grown since then.” Logan suggested. Patton jumped up to join the others, who were now starting to prepare things. 

 

Roman was stringing up balloons, ribbons and other various party decorations. Virgil was busy in the kitchen with Patton, figuring out the best way to decorate the cake. And Logan was connecting his phone to the TV in the lounge, putting on the first video they ever appeared in. 

In the kitchen, Virgil and Patton were both sat at the island, chattering happily as they grabbed icing bags and sweets for the cake. 

“Wow.. I can’t beleive it’s nearly been two years since everything started. Feels like two months- You okay, Pat?” Virgil looked at Patton, only to see his eyes were slightly glossy, but he was beaming. He nodded at Virgil, still picking up pieces of chocolate and placing them on the cake. 

“Yeah, I’m good Kiddo. It’s just.. it’s nearly been two years! I can’t believe it, it’s amazing!” They both laughed. The clock said it was about 11 o’clock at night. It would be an hour until the Sanders Sides’ videos anniversary. They could hear Roman’s loud singing and Logan’s exasperated sighing in the next room over. 

“Y’know something good? We don’t have to bake in the Mindscape. So we’ll never have another Logan incident ever again.” Virgil laughed. Patton giggled at the memory, but stopped.

”Wait, but that also happened in the Mindscape. Why didn’t we just summon one then too?” 

 

“Okay, the video’s up when you’re all ready!” Logan called. Virgil and Patton ran in, leaving the cake in the kitchen for later. Roman cheered and leapt from the chair he was standing on, not very gracefully. He fell onto the couch, causing Virgil, Patton and even Logan to laugh at him. They all settled into the sofa alongside Roman to watch the video. 

“I like this video; I can make fun of all of you and you can’t do it back cause I wasn’t in this one.” Virgil grinned. Roman smiled back mischievously.

”Well, we could always put on the one where you first arrive...”

”AND ITS STARTING SHUSH ROMAN.” They all quietened when Thomas did his usual intro, much to Virgil’s relief.

 

“Why _did_  you say ‘Hello class?’” Roman asked. Roman and Virgil never knew why Logan had introduced himself like that, but they let it slide anyway. Logan sort of, half-grimaced, half-smiled.

“Patton said it would be a good idea.” Roman looked at Patton, who was smiling awkwardly, and burst into laughter.

“Hey, it wasn’t as bad as Roman’s. He sounded like an egotistical moron.” Logan insisted. 

“What changed?” Virgil quipped, earning himself a death glare from Roman. 

 

Once the video was finished, Patton and Virgil got up and went to go get the cake from the kitchen. While they were in there, Remy came downstairs.

”Hey Gurls! Happy birthday!” He said, hugging Roman and Logan. 

“Hey Rem!” “Sup Rem?” Virgil and Patton’s voices floated in from the kitchen.

 

While Roman and Remy were talking and Logan was sat on the couch again, Pat and Virge brought the cake in.

”Guys! Come here!” The others walked over to the cake, peering at the cute decorations on top. Remy pulled out his phone which, for once, was in his pocket.

”Hun, want me to take pictures?” 

“Sure! That’d be great!” 

The cake was covered in icing of multiple different colours: a bold red, a bright light blue, and calming dark blue, and a deep purple. 

“How did you make it look so smooth?” Roman exclaimed. The cake did look like it had just been polished multiple times.

”It’s glazed, ya moron.” Virgil shot back.

“Wait, it’s not time yet! We have 5 minutes till midnight!” Patton said. 

 

“Ready? Three! Two! One... HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!!” The four sides, and Remy, cheered. They all hugged and celebrated the occasion.

”I’m sorry but, more importantly. Cake.” Roman said. They all nodded and picked up the cake once again.

“Okay, blow on three so we can all blow out the candles!” Patton said. They all leaned over the cake.. and blew out the candles. Remy, who was in the background recording, cheered and clapped while trying to keep the phone steady. And failing.

 

Once they all had a piece of the cake, they five sides sat on the couch, just as Thomas arrived.

”You’re up late Kiddo!” Patton said suspiciously, looking at Remy.

”Hey, I put on Auto-sleep. He should be asleep right now.” He then leaned over to Thomas so he could whisper to him. “Bitch, you’re making me look bad!” Thomas laughed.

”Sorry, I really couldn’t sleep tonight. Y’know, two year anniversary and all that.”

“Oh yeah, do you want cake? We’re celebrating too!”

“Well, I should hope so, considering it’s about you guys. But sure, I’ll have cake, thanks!”

Finally, now they all had cake, Thomas joined them on the couch. Virgil spoke up.

”Well, this has been a wild ride-“

”It’s been a great adventure!” Roman chimed in.

”I can’t beleive it’s gone this fast!” Patton exclaimed.

“It was really fun to watch.” Remy added.

”The past two years were amazing.” Logan said. Thomas smiled.

”And here’s to many more!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this! I was going to include Deceit in this, but I could figure out a way to add him in sooo..
> 
> IDK, but I really enjoyed writing this, no matter how crappy this is. I seriously rushed the end, cause I’m meant to be going out in a minute, and I gotta go.
> 
> Bye! :)


	19. Logan’s birthday!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know I've been gone for a little while, but a lot has been going on right now. Anyway, I really wanted to do something for our favourite nerd's birthday! So, here!   
> WARNING  
> umm.. mention of Deceit? I think that's it.

 

“Wasn’t it, literally just Halloween? Do we _really_ want another part-“

”ITS LOGAN'S BIRTHDAY TOMORROW, VIRGIL! We have to celebrate!” Yeah, that was Patton. Even though Halloween has just come and gone, just a few days later Logan’s birthday is about to arrive. And so, the non-Logan Sides were trying to think of something he might like. It’s was going... Okay? I guess?

”How about a library visit?” Roman suggested. Virgil rolled his eyes.

”He literally does that like, everyday dude. It wouldn't be much of a surprise. How about... Astronomy or something? He likes that right?” Patton snapped his fingers and picked up his notebook. As they were all sat on the floor in the Mindscape, they had a lot of room. (Not a dumb joke, I swear. They can shape shift the world around them.) Patton summoned a pen and wrote down “Astronomy” in the book. 

“Okay, so what? An astronomy lesson? Doesn’t sound like an interesting birthday option!” Roman insisted. 

“Well, to you it might not, but Logan’s a nerd, y’know? He would probably like that. But then again, maybe we could think of something else.” Virgil agreed hesitantly. A thoughtful silence hung in the air for about 8 minutes. All the sides were trying to think of an event that was relevant to astronomy, something that Logan didn't normally do, and it had to be interesting yet casual, to narrow it down as much as possible. Patton was thinking of crafts and the outdoors, maybe they could do space-themed bracelets? Roman was thinking about plays and reading. He still felt a trip to the library would be a good idea. What's not to like about a library visit? Well, for Logan, anyway. And Virgil was considering the idea of classes. Would Logan like an astronomy class? He loved space and learning about it. It was probably the most informational suggestion so far. Suddenly, Patton jumped up and started scribbling down notes. Roman and Virgil peered around at the notes he was writing down.

"Whatcha got there, Pat?" Virgil asked. Patton tilted the book towards him so he could see it properly. Virgil nodded in affirmation while Patton showed Roman the notebook. 

"That is a grand idea, Padre! But pardon me for asking, but what should we do for the rest of the day then?"

 

The next morning when Logan woke, he wasn't feeling particularly excited. Birthdays didn't seem that fun to Logan. Sure they were the day you were brought into the world, but birthday parties seemed kind of.. unnecessary? Well, enough of that. Logan briskly got a shower, got changed into his usual outfit, and went into the lounge. Bright sunlight streamed in through the windows, causing no need for electric lights. Patton was in the kitchen that joined onto it, humming and turning the oven on. Roman was sat on the floor as normal, filling in some kind of colouring book. Taking a closer look, it appeared to be a Disney themed one. Of course.

"Good morning everyone." He said, walking over to the bookshelf in the corner and pulling out a random fact book. Roman didn't look up but he did acknowledge his entrance. 

"Greetings Logan."  He replied, still laser-focusing on his book. Logan heard Patton's cheery call from the kitchen.

"Morning Lo! How'd do sleep?" Logan called back a brief answer, and sat down in his usual spot on the couch, and began his normal routine. 

"Oh yeah Lo? What're you having today?" Came Patton's voice again. Logan lowered his book for a moment to reply. 

"I'll just have toast, Patton. Thank you."

 

 

As the food was cooking, two very familiar characters came barrelling into the room. Roman finally looked up from his book as they almost ran into him. They ran into the kitchen, scattering random papers in their wake. They seemed... suspiciously excited about something. Logan brushed it off and tried to go back to reading.

"Hey Missy! Hey Pranks!" Patton greeted them, "You two are very hyper this morning! Any particular reason?" Logan couldn't hear them that well anymore, what with the sizzling of the pan in the kitchen. He could only make out a couple of words, but by the look of it, Roman heard the entire thing from the floor.

"Well...Logan's....Can't wait...Room." Was all he heard. Roman glanced over at him and grinned awkwardly. 

"Don't worry about them, Lo. You know how they can be in the mornings. Or.. at any time really." He laughed and stood up. He excused himself and walked into the kitchen, leaving Logan to his thoughts. And his book.

 

"Missy! Pranks! You really need to learn how to control your volume if you're gonna be in on this. I think Logan heard some of your talking!" Roman scolded, waving his hands in the air in his usual dramatic manner. Pranks grinned while Missy tried to explain themselves. 

"No, no, it wasn't just Logan's birthday!" He whispered. "We're waiting for Virgil to wake up!" He said, fidgeting excitedly with his skirt that he liked to wear. It was actually quite a nice skirt. Just a plain pastel pink one, but it looked really pretty. And it was floaty so, bonus. Anyway, Pranks suddenly tapped Missy's shoulder.

"It's happening! I heard him!"

"What did you two do this time?" Patton asked, trying to focus on the two pranksters and the cooking at the same time. They began to giggle when they heard muffled swearing from a few rooms over. Then, just over a moment later Virgil came storming into the room. He didn't really look furious, but certainly pissed. 

"Morning Sunshine." Roman quipped. Virgil glared in response. How could he be so awake this early? Roman's smile faded after seeing Virgil's face, but kept going all the same. Before he could spot them as Patton thought they had something to do with this, he moved in front of Missy and Pranks so Virgil couldn't see them. He handed Virgil a black coffee, and Virgil calmed down a bit.

"How'd you sleep, Kiddo?" Patton asked. 

"Uh, not great. 'Nother bout of Insomnia last night. But I did sleep for a couple hours!" He added on, seeing Patton's face fall. "So, when are we gonna-" 

"WELL, Logan's in the next room over. He's reading right now so we can just go about our day as we intended to. There shouldn't be any problem until later." Roman answered, signalling for Virgil to lower his voice when talking about such topics. Missy and Pranks moved out from behind Patton, thinking Virgil had calmed down enough. They were wrong. Virgil saw them and frowned.

"Now, Missy. Pranks. Care to explain why my room is  _covered_ in purple glitter?" Missy spoke up.

"Well, we were gonna give you black glitter, but we thought purple was prettier-"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" He groaned. His yell attracted Logan from the lounge, who walked in a second later. Everyone did their best to "Act normal" as Roman had hissed in their ears. Logan raised an eyebrow.

"What was Virgil yelling about? He said something about.. glitter?" Missy was quiet this time. Virgil was fun to tease and mess with, but Logan was slightly more intimidating. Slightly.

"Why don't you go and see? It looks really good!" Pranks beamed.

 

They all trooped down the hallway to Virgil's room, Virgil indignantly at the front. Logan was careful to notice how all of the rooms were slightly open, but not enough to see inside. Virgil pushed his door open, and Roman, who was right next to him, sucked in a breath. His room was pretty much coated in a bright purple glitter. The only characters who had a somewhat positive out look were Missy, Pranks, and maybe Patton. 

"I'm pretty proud of it, if I do say so myself." Pranks grinned. 

"Yeah! The rooms look so pretty now!" Missy added on. As soon as he finished, Pranks elbowed him in the side. Did he just say..

"Did you just say 'rooms?'" Logan said slowly. Realisation dawned on the others' faces. They all dashed to their rooms and, sure enough, they all had a different colour glitter sprinkled around their rooms. Roman had red, Virgil had purple, Patton had yellow, Logan had dark blue, and apparently even Deceit had black, which he later told them about. A collection of groans, annoyed protests and shrieks (in Roman's case) echoed throughout the Mindscape. Pranks and Missy were still outside Virgil's room, just, watching the chaos unfold. After a minute, with a swift motion of his hand, all of the glitter had disappeared and dispersed entirely. 

"Where does that glitter even go to when you get rid of it?" Virgil asked them. The two just shrugged. They'd rather not explain why there's a mountain of multicoloured glitter at the bottom of the forgotten...

 

The rest of the day was very normal, which Logan felt torn about. On one hand, he did kind of feel disappointed that nobody remembered his birthday. Literally nobody had even spoke of it. But on the other hand, he was slightly relieved. This was what he preferred, right? No one celebrating the day. He was fine. He didn't care. At all. 

 

At around 10pm, Logan decided to start winding down. He had a pretty average day, and he couldn't think of anything else that would happen tonight that would be out of the ordinary. The lights were nicely dimmed by all the different lamps in the room, and there was a very calming atmosphere in the lounge. He picked up from his laptop from the coffee table and assumed his normal chair, once again. He set down a cup of coffee he had previously made next to him, and just started to relax when-

"LOGAN!! HELP, ITS VIRGIL!" Logan started, and set his laptop down, after only seconds of picking it up. He got up quickly and briskly walked over to where the noise came from. It was Roman. He was panting and looked terrified. 

"What do you mean? What's wrong with Virgil?" Logan inquired. Roman straightened up, and grabbed Logan's arm. 

"Just- I'll tell you on the way there! Come on!" He yelled, pulling Logan along as he started running. Logan sighed and decided to just wait until Roman decided to tell him. They were running outside of the Mindscape, and towards the Imagination.

"So are you... gonna tell me... what's happening?" Logan panted. Roman didn't look behind him.

"You'll see when you get there!" 

"But you said! Ughh…" 

 

When arriving at the Imagination, Logan spotted Patton. He was... smiling? Why was he smiling if Virgil was hurt?!

"Where's Virgil?" Logan asked, when they stopped so Patton could now walk with them. Patton gave Roman a confused look.

"Umm.. He's over there. Why?" Then it occurred to Logan what was happening. Of course, he already had a vague idea as to what was happening. As much as he'd insist otherwise, Roman wasn't the best actor. But they still hurried over to where Virgil was all the same. He was sat on a smallish grassy hill, and his silhouette was just about visible under the night sky. It was a inky dark blue, and dotted with small stars. The crescent moon shone brightly almost directly above them. Logan was already searching around for constellations. Once at the top of the hill, Virgil greeted them calmly. 

"Roman?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you manipulate me into coming into the Imagination by using my protectiveness against me?" If there was any good time to use the Nervously Sweats meme, this was that time. Patton's face shifted into a slight frown, his parent-mode activating. 

"Roman. I said figure out the best way to lead him here, not scare him by making him think Virgil is hurt!" Patton scolded.

"It's fine Patton. It was kind of obvious anyway."

"HEY!"

 

 

After about five minutes of setting everything up, they had finally been able to start their stargazing. The sky looked so pretty. Logan had to give it to him, although he could be overly-dramatic, Roman really knew how to make a scene beautiful. Patton and Roman were laying on the grass, while Virgil and Logan were sat next to a telescope. While Logan stared through it, he would tell Virgil endless facts about space. And he would sit there patiently and listen, fascinated. 

"Virgil. Did you know that the word 'Constellation' comes from the term 'set with stars?'"

"Huh, no I actually didn't know that one."

"Oh! And also, there are  _twenty-two_ different constellations beginning with the letter 'C?'" 

"Well, whoever came up with the constellation names didn't think that through, did they?" Roman laughed. Patton sat up quickly and whispered something to Roman. He nodded in response and Patton grinned. Roman stood up and summoned a plate that looked like it was on fire almost. Virgil tore Logan away from the telescope so he could see. There were about 8 cupcakes, one in the middle having two small candles on it. There all had different colours on them, mainly blue, green, red and yellow. Logan had to admit, they were quite.. aesthetically pleasing. Now everyone's faces were slightly bathed in a yellowish glow from the candles.

"You know the drill everyone! 3..2...1!" The others began to sing, and Logan was still looking down at the cakes. He was just noticing the writing on the cakes. Looking closer, they spelled out,

"Happy Birth-Anniversary Logan!"

That was... really nice of Patton, actually. He had always firmly believed that calling the event a birthday was absurd; it wasn't the exact day you were born, it was the anniversary! 

"Happy BirthAnniversary dear Logan! Happy BirthAnniversary to youuuu!" They finished. Logan smiled and blew out the candles. 

"Okay, cake time!" Patton cheered. And as they all bit into their cakes, they found a bunch of edible glitter. Each a different colour.

"Courtesy of Pranks and Missy!" Roman laughed.

And all the others all laughed too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you enjoyed! I always love reading your guys' comments, they truly make my day. So, if you have any suggestions, comment them to me. And hey, if you enjoyed it, maybe leave a Kudo or two... Who am I kidding? You can't leave two Kudos. XD
> 
> See you soon  
> Bye! :)


	20. Relationships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So, this is a more description/headcannon type chapter. You can even add it into your own writing! (Just ask me first, okay?)  
> Basic story behind this is, my only friend who also watches Thomas Sanders asked me the other day  
> “How would a relationship with each side be? From like, a third person view?”
> 
> So, this is for him.  
> Warning!  
> ...Relationships? Idk
> 
> Enjoy! :)

 

 “How would a relationship with each side be?” 

 

A relationship with Logan would probably be the most calm of all. Soothing evenings spent reading, with the only noises being the clock’s repetitive ticking and the occasional turning of pages. But it wouldn’t be an awkward silence. No, it would be refreshing. The physical aspect of it wouldn’t be too extreme. It would be small things, like hand holding and arms around shoulders, because that’s what Logan preferred. It’d be comfortable and appreciated. With Logan meant nighttimes spent stargazing, and watching as Logan endlessly and joyously came out its amazing facts about space and the universe. It would be laying down, contentedly staring up at the stars, not wishing it to be any other way.

 

 

A relationship with Patton sounded fun and sweet. It would consist of baking cupcakes and cookies at 2pm, then proceeding to eat the majority of them, getting stomachaches and having to sit down after. It would be an entertaining relationship, with almost never-ending chatter and giggles. It meant building pillow forts at nighttime, then hiding in it with a bunch of snacks and pillows. The physical part of the relationship would be quite heaped, meaning random bursts of affection, because that’s just how Patton is wired. Spontaneous hugs and kisses would always be a part of it. With Patton it would be sitting in that pillow fort that took an hour and a half to make, and just thinking. Thinking about how amazing he is. 

 

 

A relationship with Virgil would be very grounded in reality, because in his opinion, that’s the best way to do things. It would be laying down on the carpet in the living room, listening to music. Some days it would be calming music, other days you could just as easily be listening to P!ATD. It would be slouching on the couch watching movies, and just enjoying each others’ company, because that’s all you need. You wouldn’t need to say you love each other out loud, because its an understood thing, and they know it’s true. And when either do say it, it can be an emotional experience. With Virgil is shy first dates, and more comfortable ones once you’ve figured out how you both work, for lack of a better word. But no matter how many times it happens, when Virgil smiles, it just reminds you of how much you can love someone.

 

A relationship with Roman sounds, and is, very romantic. It sounds like picnics in a field and spontaneous dates that always turn out to be enjoyable. It sounds like random painting sessions, filled with chatter and laughs. With Roman, it would be a very physical relationship, filled to the brim with random cuddles and tickle fights. It’s sitting down on his bed in the evening, painting each other’s nails, just because you can. It’s endless conversations about Disney movies, which would inevitably lead to debates. Sitting on the couch criss-cross-applesauce, and he’ll just randomly start singing. It would most likely be a Broadway song or a Disney song of some kind, but even if it’s been sung a thousand times, it’s still amazing. With Roman, it’s like one of those relationships that everyone says is too good to be true. Except this time, it is true. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, nice little bit of fluff before i go to bed. That is a good way to go to sleep, ladies gentlemen and people in between. :)
> 
> Alright, I have some ideas which i will post whenever I can, but for now.  
> See ya! :)


	21. HeartBroken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, I haven’t posted here for a while, have I? Apologies for that. Anyway, this is me venting my emotions. I haven’t been through a breakup or anything, but things have been happening and I need some way to vent. So, this happened. 
> 
> Warning!  
> Breakup..   
> mild swearing (thanks Virgil)
> 
> Enjoy!  
> (Or not... idk)

“Get it  _together,_ Patton!” Virgil yelled, shaking Patton’s shoulders. He just stared back at Virgil, tears streaming down his face. He had been standing blankly in his room for the past hour and... Well, Virgil didn’t have any other options. He just wasn’t listening to anything else; comforting words and reassurance just went right through him. Anxiety had to keep Morality, the heart, from breaking down entirely. Breakups were always a difficult thing, Virgil knew. But in the Mindscape they were so much more distressing.

Patton suddenly jolted violently, as if having been woken from a nightmare. His hands were still gripped tight on Virgil’s arms, which were no longer shaking him. Patton let go, and crumbled. He flopped onto the bed, onto his stomach, and began to heavily sob into the blankets. 

“I CAN’T!” Patton screamed, his voice muffled by the bedsheets. “I JUST CAN’T! I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO!” 

 

Virgil sighed sadly, and sat down next to Patton. Maybe forcing him out of the trance wasn’t the best idea, but what other option did he have? He decided to just let Patton scream it out. If Virgil knew anything, screaming was therapeutic. But for someone who always acts so loving and happy, seeing him like this is disturbing. Seeing him this heartbroken. Virgil, as Patton’s closest friend, felt obligated to help him out of this and hold everything together. But it was hard. He reached a hand out cautiously and placed it on Patton’s back. Patton either didn’t feel it, or didnt care as he made no indication otherwise. Virgil could feel him shaking next to him. 

“Patt, listen to me. Please.” Virgil said, in a voice as calm as he could muster, “What you’re feeling, and going through right now, is completely normal. We couldn’t expect you to feel happy or excited when that as- Moron, broke up with Thomas. You’re the one who gets all of the emotions when something like this happens, and it sucks, I know. But youll get through it; you always do.” Virgil looked next to him, and heard Patton sniffling into the blankets. He was still crying, but more controlled now. Less desperate. Virgil decided continuing would be the best idea. 

“Look, as I said, what you’re going through is hard. None of the others are going through what you are, and to be honest I think that’s dumb. But hey, that just shows that you’re stronger emotionally. Because you manage to deal with stuff like this, but then go about your day like you always do; happy and supportive.” Virgil rubbed his hand along Patton’s back. 

 

The two sat sat there in silence for a while. Well, minus Patton’s sobs. Virgil looked around the room. There were countless photos of Thomas and his.. ex. God, it was gonna be weird calling him that now. No wonder Patton still felt so sad if he had all of these up. 

“Patton, how many of these do you have?” He said in amazement. 

“99. They never got to 100...” Patton said, and crumbled again. Virgil sighed. Having these photos up were just going to make this worse. They were just going to remind him, and the others, of how things still could’ve been. 

“Patton, do you want to take these down?” Virgil asked hesitantly, “I mean, I know what he meant to you, but-“ 

“ _NO!”_ Patton burst out, jerking his head up from the pillow. He faltered while Virgil stood, shocked. “I’m.. I’m not ready yet..” Virgil immediately softened, and approached Patton again. His face was red and soaked from his own tears. His glasses were left alone on the bed and his hair was a mess. 

“I just... I can’t. I can’t.” Patton repeated the same words over and over. Virgil sat down next to him and tried to look sympathetic yet firm at the same time. 

“Patt. You have to let go. I know it’s only been a week but that’s not the point. Thomas and him are done now. Why do you want to keep the pictures up? Talk to me.” Patton looked at him and sighed shakily. 

“I-I don't know. I know it shouldn’t be this much of a problem, but it is. It really is. I just can’t... get past it.”

 

Virgil guessed it was easy for Patton to be this devastated. This had been Thomas’.. what, second relationship? And it had ended so horribly. But again, it would be a bad idea to keep those photos up, right? Okay, maybe this situation would’ve been better for Logan to deal with but he was already in it now. And he wanted to help Patton. 

“Patt, you know we’re all here for you. Me, Logan, Roman, Remy sometimes, and Thomas. We’re all here to help you get through this. That asshole,” Virgil gestured with his thumb to a picture of _him, “_ isn’t. And I know it’s painful to hear that. But trust me, it’ll get better. Please can I take the photos down? Maybe not all of them, but some of them?” Patton slumped in on himself, but nodded. Virgil leaned in for a hug, and Patton quickly wrapped his arms around him. He hung on for a minute, before Virgil pulled away and straightened up. He walked over to the first photo he saw which, surprise surprise, was one of Thomas and _him._ They both were holding theatre tickets and were beaming at the camera. Their smiles seemed so fake now. At least, _his_ did. Virgil sneered at it, carefully hiding his disdainful expression from Patton, and took it off of the wall. 

 

Patton sat on his bed, his hands in his lap. He kinda had to admit, Virgil was right. But... but... it was so bizarre. He didn’t know why he still wanted those photos up. He was gone, and Thomas and Patton were left broken. But the others were there for him. Maybe not right now; they were both either mourning in their own way, or had almost completely moved past it. Even so, it was fine for Patton to hold on to dying hope; he was the heart, it was his job. He knew Virgil was expecting something like this to happen, him being Anxiety, and he now loathed the guy. But Patton knew they’d be able to him him and Thomas through this. 

And Patton smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This was weird to write lol
> 
> Bye! :)


	22. Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I’m finally back! My WiFi was being changed over, so I haven’t been able to update in a while, but I appriciate your patience. I have a couple of stories planned, so I’ll try and get those up soon.
> 
> Warnings!  
> Swearing   
> Brief mentions of kiss. Like, very brief.

"Okay, alright. Let me get this straight; he was flirting with you a shit-ton all morning, he's been bursting with excitement like, more than normal. And now he's said you and him are going to _the Lavender Rose_ later? Bitch, you're fucked; he's totes gonna propose." Remy grinned at Virgil, who was walking alongside him. He put his phone into his jean pocket and looked suspiciously at Remy.  
"What? How do you know that? And why does that mean I'm fucked?"  
"I dunno girl. But I do know he's SO gonna propose to you! Like, do you even know what the name of that restaurant means? It means like... True love or some romantic shit like that."  
Virgil rolled his eyes and groaned.  
"It means enchantment. Logan also told me. I swear, he's _obsessed_ with floriography. But anyway, do you think he might?" Virgil's eyes suddenly widened. "Oh shit. What if he _does_ propose tonight?"  
"Uh, then that means I'm right?" Remy grinned smugly at Virgil, who half-heartedly swatted his hand at him.  
"No, seriously!"

 

Virgil knew there was a chance that Roman Hamil would propose tonight. They had been together for almost three years; people normally propose around that time, right? Remy and Virgil continued to walk around the town mall, looking at all of the shops as they passed. Remy had wanted some new clothes because.. Well, he's Remy. It wasn't uncommon necessarily for him to drag Virgil or one of his friends along with him. He liked to have a 'fashion companion' as he so charmingly called it. And today, Virgil just so happened to be the lucky contestant, whether he protested or not. And believe me when I say, he did. Also, Remy thought Virgil could do with a new outfit for tonight, because wearing a hoodie and ripped jeans on a date was a sin against God in his eyes. It was quite a busy day at the mall, with shoppers bustling left and right. But that was good, it gave Virgil something else to think about, other than the excitement and fear building up inside of him. Remy was quite a good distraction too, but unfortunately Virgil didn't know that much about fashion. Or the newest coffee at Starbucks. So, Virgil didn't really know what he was on about. But hey, that was fine.

 

"Okay, so what about this one?"  
"Mmm.." Remy groaned at Virgil's lack of comprehensible answer and thrust the shirt back onto the hanger and tossed it into the pile of previously rejected outfits.  
"Can you _try_ and help me here? Like, how am I supposed to make you look fuckin fabulous for tonight if you don't even pay attention to me?!" As Remy complained he did a very dramatic Z-Snap. Virgil huffed a laugh and apologised, looking at the pile of clothes Remy had conjured up. There were some pretty nice outfits there; Remy seemed to know his taste. Which was good, considering it was really specific. 'Taste' being purples, blacks, and whites. There was a purple and black plaid button-up shirt, some black jeans and a few different jackets among the mix. Virgil picked up the shirt and a pair of the jeans and handed them to Remy. His face lit up as he literally inspected the clothes, propping his sunglasses onto his head for a better look.  
"Girl, you are gonna look so hot! I cannot wait for Ro to see!" So the two went to the counter, and Remy bought them for Virgil. ("Remy, I don't mind buying-" "Bitch, shut the fuck up before I change my mind.")

 

"You sure you're okay to babysit Tom tonight?" Remy gave an exaggerated sigh.

"Okay, first of all, I'm pretty sure it's called catsitting. Second of all, yes gurl. You've already asked me like 5 times earlier today. Remy and Virgil were sat in Roman and Virgil's room. They were sat opposite each other, and Remy was painting Virgil's nails a vibrant shade of purple. Roman said he's be back at around 6pm, so that gave the two about half an hour to get Virgil ready. He was pretty much ready actually, they were just finding a way to pass the time.

"Okay, okay. I'm just making sure..." Virgil huffed nervously, which also caused his nail polish to smear. He seemed immensely nervous, and for good reason. Remy rolled his eyes, which could see for once; his sunglasses were sat on the bed next to him. (Yes, he wears sunglasses indoors and is proud.) But then he smiled softly at Virgil.

"Babe, you're gonna be fine. You like Roman, don't you?"

"Well, yeah. But-"

"Well, there you go! You don't know if he's even gonna propose tonight, but if he does it's fine, because you two dumbasses are in love; it's plain for anyone to see." Virgil nodded, building up courage and smiling.

"Yeah, you're right."

"Psshh, don't have to tell me twice, bitch. I know." The room grew quiet now, the only noises being the dipping of the brush into the pot, and the occasional conversation that broke out every so often. Every now and then, Tom would walk into the room, his little pink nose sniffing and twitching at the sharp smell of nail varnish. The next time he entered the room, he settled himself into Remy's lap, despite his protests and much to Virgil's amusement.

"Welp, you're stuck there now Remy. I wasn't joking when I told you he was a serious lap cat."

"Bitch, help me!" Remy glared disdainfully at the little cat. It was a tiny tom cat, with light grey fur and even darker grey stripes running down his back. Tom looked up at Remy through big, clear eyes, one an icy blue, the other a bright sunshine yellow. Remy groaned but let the cat stay in his lap. Virgil saw this and laughed.

"Uh oh, you've really fallen for the trap now, Remy. He won't leave for ages now. We'll set your funeral date for sometime next week, okay?" Virgil said, grinning.

 

"See ya later, Lovebirds!" Remy called from the doorway. Roman and Virgil waved cheerfully, then began walking again. It was getting to winter, but it was one of those blessed days where it wasn't too cold, just chilly enough for the need of a jacket. Most of the leaves had fallen, but the ones that remained on the trees were varying from red, brown and yellow. The two walked along, hand in and, chatting and laughing about nothing in particular.

"So, what's the plan?" Virgil asked.

"Well, first we're going for dinner at the Lavender Rose, then I thought a walk in our park might be nice. Roman beamed. By 'our park' Roman meant the one they had spent the majority of their childhood in. It was about a five minute walk from the Lavender Rose,  and quite a scenic one at that. Virgil took another look at Roman's outfit and smiled; thank God, he hadn't overdressed. Roman was dressed just as smartly as him. He was wearing black dress pants and a white button up t-shirt.  The red scarf Virgil had given him was thrown stylishly around his neck. Virgil looked up and saw that Roman's hair was even fluffier than normal, if that was even possible. Roman caught his eye and grinned.

"You okay?" Virgil nodded and swung their arms a bit as they walked.

 

Once they got to the restaurant Roman approached the waiter and began talking about the two's reservation. Virgil waited by his side for a moment, before the waiter called them over to their table. The restaurant was relatively quiet, the other patrons talking in low voices. The Lavender Rose was definitely a romantic place to be; the lights were dimmed, filling the room with a faint yellow glow. There were small vases with a few slim-stemmed, red roses perched on each table. Roman pulled Virgil's chair out for him, causing Virgil to giggle faintly.

"Ever the chivalrous knight, huh?" He said, sitting down. Roman beamed and crossed the table to sit in his own chair.

"But of course! How else would I get the dashing prince to fall in love me?" He said, winking at Virgil. Virgil rolled his eyes fondly and smiled.

"In your dreams, Princey." He teased.

 

A few minutes later, the waiter had taken their orders and left. While waiting for their food, the two occupied themselves by flirting adorably with each other. Due to Roman's naturally loud voice, the people around them could hear the sickeningly sweet flirting and smiled; it _was_ very cute.

"If your mouth were skittles, I'd want to taste the rainbow." Roman said, using the cheesiest pickup line he could think of. He found it amusing because Virgil claimed to hate it, while still blushing like a fool.

"Shut up!" He hissed, but he was grinning. He quickly leaned across the table, and pressed his lips to Roman's. He then turned suddenly to his left.

"Oh, food!" Virgil exclaimed, as their food was brought over to them.

 

Eventually, their food was finished and their conversations were over. They got up, Roman paid the waiter, and they left. Virgil was, mildly disappointed to find out Roman didn't propose tonight, but hey, hat was fine! Maybe he'd have a shot at proposing to him now. And at least he'd get to rub it in Remy's face that he was wrong. It was now getting to sunset, the sky turning a lovely purple to pink gradient. Virgil smiled contentedly as they walked along, an almost skip in his step. Roman began whistling again, and of course it was a Disney song. Virgil immediately recognised it as 'A Dream is a Wish your Heart makes' and began faintly whistling along too. Roman smiled and squeezed  Virgil's hand gently.

"Now we can go to the park for a bit, then we'll head back." Roman said.

"And put Remy out of his misery." Virgil said, thinking back to the antics of earlier, wondering if the cat had left him alone yet. The park was exactly as they had remembered it from their childhood. That tree over there? They would climb it every day after school and talk about their issues. And that stream over there by the bench? Roman fell in that once because Virgil dared him to cross over the rocks embedded in the waves. There were so many memories from this park, some of them being quite recent. For example, just the other day they were here with their mutual friend, Patton, and he managed to rescue a stray puppy. After getting it checked for any chips, collars, or illnesses, he decided  to adopt it. Which surprised no one; it was obvious Patton fell in love with the little pup as soon as he set eyes on it. Toby now lives with Patton in his apartment.

 

Chatting happily, Virgil and Roman ambled along to their favourite bench. It was the one mentioned earlier, the one by the stream. That was the bench where Virgil first asked Roman to be his boyfriend. Yeah, he knew it was crazy, and he doesn't remember how he got the courage to do it, but he asked Roman. As is obvious, Roman said yes. Well, less 'said' more like screamed it and threw himself into a surprised Virgil's arms. He was so dramatic, even back then. Virgil sat on the bench now, Roman next to him. The scene spread before him looked like something from a dream; the sunset, the people strolling along the path, and just the overall peacefulness of everything. It was such an ideally perfect scene it was almost suspicious.

"Hey Virge, can you grab my phone from my bag?" Roman asked. Virgil groaned and opened the bag next to him.

"You need to learn how to get your own stuff and stop asking me to..." He grumbled, pulling out the phone from the very bottom of the satchel. (You're damn right Roman has a satchel. Fight me.) He turned around and was about to hand the phone to Roman, when he paused.

Roman was kneeling on the floor in front of him, a tiny black box in hand.

"Virgil Sanders. You have brightened my life ever since you first entered it. We've had our fights, but we resolved them, because I believe our love is stronger than out anger. I have loved you whole-heartedly for six years, and I plan on loving you for more. So may as well make it recognised by law, right?" He continued, eyes shining with unshed tears, "I love you so much, words can't even begin to describe. I love your deep brown eyes that I could stare into forever. You've got an adorable sneer that I find so sweet, even when it's used to make fun of me when I do something stupid." Virgil took Roman's hand, a single tear slipping down his cheek. "I could go on forever saying things I love about you, but I fear i'd never stop, and this is getting too cheesy anyway." He continues, giving a watery laugh, "So, Virgil Sanders, would you do me the greatest honour of my life, and marry me?" Virgil smiled at him, tears pouring down his cheeks.

"You fucking romantic _sap_. You take me out the most romantic place in the entire fucking town, don't propose, and then take me here and do it?! That was fucking clever but I hate it so much. Yes, you moron, yes!" Virgil spluttered, lunging forward and hugging Roman tightly.

"I'm sorry Virge. I wanted to make this special." Roman said through tears of joy. Virgil let out a choked laugh.

"Well, you did it. Great job, Roman fucking Prince."

******

"BITCH, I _TOLD_ YOU!" Remy shrieked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If anyone has any suggestions, feel free to leave them down below! I’ll be sure to read every one. It could be a headcanon, plot or just a story; I’ll probably end up writing it at one point.
> 
> Thanks again! :)


	24. THANK YOU (THIS ISN’T A CHAPTER)

 

 

Hey everyone! This isn’t an actual story, this is more of a celebration.

This might not seem like much, but I am happy to announce that “Sanders Sides Oneshots!” Has officially reached its first (hopefully not last) 100 kudos!

Thank you all for deciding, just why not? I appreciate all of you so much, writing on here was not gonna be a full time thing when I first started. But when I began, I couldn’t stop there, and this is where we ended up.

I’m definitely going to continue writing, no problem there. I’m just going to tell you all some things I have planned.

 

So far, I have a couple of oneshots that I am in the process of writing and editing, albeit slowly. 

I also have “Timeless Love” which I really looking forward to posting, but I need to make sure the chapter is perfect first. I think how I’m going to write it is this:

I’m going to write the first few chapters, up until a certain point, edit them, and then post the first one. Then write the next chapter while posting the second one. Make sense? Maybe not, but you get the jist of it. 

I would really appreciate if you guys could help me out more, but only if you want, I don’t mind. I’m very aware of the fact that we’re almost at our first 1000 hits! That’s incredible, so if you could tell your Thomas-Sanders-Loving friends, I will literally cry. Out of happiness of course. I was so happy when we reached 100 Kudos and I hope we can get to 1000 hits soon enough! I love you all!!

So, until then guys, thank you for getting us to 100 Kudos, and goodbye!

-AndAnEmoWhosNowOurBestFriend :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This seems kind of random, but if any of you ever want to ask me any questions, i might make a small chapter answering them. But only appropriate ones lol :)  
> Let’s get creative! XD


	25. Faded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW, I'VE BEEN REALLY ABSENT LATELY, SUE ME.  
> Anyway, this took far longer than expected to write, because I have had far too many technical issues to sort out, so I've just started writing again.  
> It's come to my attention that I write far too many angsty stories, but if y'all want happy stories, then give me happy story ideas! These stories are based on what you guys want!  
> ALSO, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 1000 HITS SERIOUSLY WTF
> 
> Warnings!  
> Death mention.  
> Swearing  
> Y'know, the typical stuff.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

The day had started off quite normal. Well, I guess all angsty stories start off like that, huh? Logan was sat on his couch, Virgil by his side. The two were poring over a crossword book that was held in Logan's hands. Roman had gone out to grab some groceries from the store and had decided to take the car. Logan was pretty sure he was going to be buying ingredients for a cake or cookies of some kind, as Roman hadn't stopped talking about them all morning. Anyway, the last Logan had heard was a text from his a few minutes ago, saying Roman was currently on his way back.

He and Roman had been together almost seven years and were deliriously happy. Well, it was seven years since they realised they were Soulmates; they had known each other before then. See, the rule of the Soulmate is, when you touch each other for the first time, you can see colour. Any time before that, you're practically colourblind. The only kind of colour you can see is black, white and grey, which don't really count. Unless you're one of those really lucky people who can see very saturated colours before meeting their beloved.

Logan wasn't really a touchy child; he didn't even like his mother touching him excessively. To be completely honest, it just made him feel uncomfortable.

Roman was entirely different to Logan in that sense. He was a very clingy infant and loved being held by people. When the two first met, they were 8 and 9 years respectively. They had pretty much grown up together and enjoyed it, for the most part. Roman was nice enough to respect Logan's boundaries, even when he did something amazing, like win a spelling bee. Logan was always grateful for that, and still is, even though he now knows the truth. They were in fact, Soulmates.

 

*****

Roman was eleven and Logan was twelve when they found out. It was Roman's birthday and Logan had put a lot of thought into his gift. As Logan's mother had later found out, Logan had literally been brainstorming on pieces of paper that were neatly piled on his desk. He had eventually come to a resolve, which was scribbled in his neat handwriting in bright red on the page; he'll buy him the book. The book was a book (Well, nah?) all about bees. Which sounds weird, but knowing Roman, Logan knew he'd love it. See, Roman had this strange obsession with bees which Logan was more than happy to contribute to, whether that meant telling him all  he knew about them, or buying him the book that he wanted.

At the party, when Logan gave him that book, Roman couldn't help himself. He flung himself at a shocked Logan and wrapped his arms around him. Logan decided just one time would be fine. Also, he didn't really have a choice; Roman was far stronger than him, and still is. As soon as they pulled apart, the two kids stared at each other. Logan stared at Roman's bright red sash. Roman stared at Logan's slate blue polo shirt.

That's how their story began.

*****

 

Virgil nudged Logan with his shoulder, "Hey, I think I got it. Is it 'elevated?'" Logan picked up the pencil from beside him and wrote it into the slots. It fit perfectly. Virgil grinned triumphantly and took the book from Logan, "Okay, next one." He read the sentence aloud so Logan could think about it. Logan focused on the painfully bright yellow pages as he listened.

"'When a character in a book or movie says/points out something, and that thing later ironically occurs in the book or movie.' It's thirteen letters." The two sat in a focused silence, trying to think of the correct word. After a minute, Virgil began furiously scribbling down possible words down the side of the page. The sound of ambulance sirens blearing past the house distracted Logan slightly, but that was common around where he lived, so he didn't pay much mind to it.

In about two minutes, Virgil had found the correct word, and proudly smirked at Logan, only for him to stare blankly back at him, like a robot. His eyes had a sort of glazed-over look as his eyes scanned over the room. He couldn't figure out what was wrong, but then he looked at the pages of the crossword book. He froze. Virgil noticed and tapped his shoulder, concern flooding him.

"Lo, you alright?"  Logan didn't respond. Virgil shook his shoulder gently.

"Logan, what's wrong?" Logan began mumbling an incoherent sentence as he looked around the room. The room that was now black, white and grey, despite him knowing he and Roman had painted it blue. Cornflower blue, "To match your eyes" as Roman had always said. When Virgil tried listening to the jumbled sentence, he understood and swallowed.

"T-The colour's gone..." Roman still hadn't arrived home.

 

Virgil hugged him; Logan didn't hug him back. Again, normally Logan would have literally slapped him out of reflex, but right now...

"W-What do you think happened?" He whispered, tears welling up as he tried desperately to keep his voice steady. He already knew the answer, so he didn't know why he asked Virgil. Virgil had no idea what to say.

"What do you want to do?" He asked, trying to change the subject slightly. Logan didn't know what he wanted to do. If Roman had just... God, Virgil felt bad just thinking about it.

About 10 agonizing minutes later, there was a knock on Logan's door. Virgil pried himself away from Logan and walked to the door, leaving him to his thoughts. In the doorway, Virgil took a deep breath, tried composing himself before he opened the door. A policewoman stood there, looking very uncomfortable.

"Are you Logan Sanders?" The officer asked before showing her badge. Virgil shook his head and opened the door wider.

"No, no. He's in the lounge. Please, come in." The woman entered the apartment and followed Virgil into the lounge. Logan was sat clutching a pillow tightly, looking around as though he were on a whole new planet. The officer slowly sat down next to Logan and Virgil went to go make her a coffee. The woman cautiously placed a hand on Logan's knee.

"I assume you know why I'm here?" She said, and Logan nodded in response. Either that, or it looked like he nodded; he was trembling a lot. Virgil re-entered the room and handed the woman the coffee. He then sat down on the other side of Logan.

"And I presume you want to know how it happened," She continued. "I'm Officer Maye. About ten minutes ago I was called to a store about a 15 minute drive away. Roman Sanders was involved in a car crash. He was the victim of a drunk driver... He was instantly killed. The driver was apprehended and will soon be in court." Officer Maye tried sounding professional, but the sadness was evident in her eyes. "I'm so sorry for your loss." Finally the tears fell. Logan's walls broke down, and he sobbed. He sobbed into the pillow he was holding; both Virgil and Officer Maye seemed slightly uncomfortable. She placed the cup on the coffee table and shared a look with Virgil. He nodded at her gratefully.

After a few more minutes of talking about the legal aspect of everything, Officer Maye stood up, with Virgil in tow.

"I'll walk you out." He said, glancing at Logan, who still had his head buried in the pillow. The two walked out and towards the door. At the door, the policewoman stopped, wringing her hands.

"Look, make sure you take care of him. Trust me, I know how hard it is losing your Soulmate and you seem to be a good friend of his." She smiled forlornly, and left Virgil standing at the door. As soon as she left, Virgil quickly closed the door and hurried back to the living room. He sat down next to Logan and sighed.

Logan didn't really want to lift his head from the pillow, but he did anyway. What's the point in lifting his head from darkness and colourlessness, only to be greeted by more of it? But he did anyway, and saw Virgil's face.

"S-So, that's it then..." Logan faltered, tears pouring down his cheeks. He kept shaking his head, almost in disbelief, and Virgil's heart broke. He knew Roman was the only one to understand Logan, in a weird way. He didn't know how, it was just that type of bond. Patton was a very good friend and always knew what to say, but he couldn't hold a candle to Roman. Virgil knew even he couldn't compete. He didn't know how Logan was going to cope now, but it wasn't going to be easy, he knew that much.

 "Do you want me to call Patton round?" Virgil said, reaching for his phone on the coffee table. Logan shook his head, managing a small smile. He'd rather not deal with people right now, even if it was Patton. He just couldn't. Not now.

He'd lost the love of his life because some asshole didn't think about the safety of others, and prioritized himself over others. How was he meant to deal with that? He had been with Roman and happy for seven years. But that was gone now. And Logan was lost. He had no idea as to what he was meant to do. You only get one Soulmate in your life, with few exceptions, and his was killed without a second thought, and that was what really crushed him. It didn't seem real. It was like Roman was still at the store, trying to decide what type of cake to make, piling different decorations into the basket, and he'd be back soon. But he wouldn't.

 

The world looked so strange without colour. Some people had to live with this, Logan knew, but he hadn't seen the world like this for seven years. His colourful world was gone, and took Roman with it. The room didn't look normal anymore. Logan knew he used to live with this all of the time, but he didn't want to go back. He didn't want Roman to leave. He... He didn't want anything except to see Roman.

Logan slowly got out of his chair, finally feeling the pins and needles as result of him sitting down for so long. Virgil stayed sat on the couch, but kept worriedly kept glancing over at him, trying to keep an eye on him. Logan walked over to the bookcase. It didn't take long to find the book he wanted; it was bright yellow, after all. He picked it out from the many others and flipped to the front page. He read his own message from when he was twelve years old.

"Here. I thought this would be a suitable present, so you can read all you want about bees yourself, and stop asking me about them!

From Logan."

Logan never really knew why, but eleven year old Roman decided to respond with a message back:

"Thank you so much! You are the best person in the whole wide world! I will still ask you about bees though! Love ya!

\- Roman."

Logan burst into a fresh set of tears. Virgil hurried over to him and read the messages from the book. He pried it away from Logan's hands, closed it, and placed it back on the bookshelf. He turned to Logan and hugged him. Again, he didn't hug back.

This story may have started off similar to all other angsty stories, but it won't end the same as every other angsty story. Because this one won't have a happy ending.

It never will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Make sure to leave me story ideas of what you want written!  
> Juts in case you were wondering, the word from the crossword puzzle was "Foreshadowing" It genuinely took me a few minutes to think of that puzzle lol.  
> (Also, my mother thought of the title, so thank her I guess? XD)


	26. Rejected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’know what. I’m sad. I’m going to bed.  
> I was reading stories and I just thought “Okay, these are far too convenient, it doesn’t seem realistic.”   
> So, my fucked-up brain came up with this sad chapter.
> 
> WARNINGS  
> Well, you can probably guess from the title.  
> Swearing  
> Rejection.  
> No happy ending

“S-See, the thing is... I have feelings for you. Like, romantic feelings.” 

 

As as soon as Logan heard those words, it felt like the world had stopped. He froze. His posture tensed and he stared and the Side in front of him. Patton stood there, refusing to make eye contact, staring at the floor. He was probably nervous about expressing his feeling, as obvious, which Logan could understand. But.. there was only one problem.

Logan was straight. 

How was he meant to tell Patton this and not break his heart? It was either one or the other, and he just didn’t feel that way towards him. Being a part of Thomas doesn’t mean he has the same sexuality as him. Logan gulped as he desperately tried to think of something to say. What the fuck was he meant to say?!

“I... Patton, I apologise; I do not reciprocate your feelings. I-I just do not like males in that way. I d-don’t..” Patton kept his gaze trained on the ground beneath him, but Logan could see his eyes. They had a shiny layer covering them. Tears. Patton let out a shaky laugh and looked up slightly, running a trembling hand through his hair. 

“Y-Yeah. Okay, t-that’s fine. Sorry for.. bothering you. Friends?” He asked, looking anywhere but Logan. Either that, or there was something really interesting happening on the wall beside him. Looking down, Logan saw Patton was twirling the sleeves of his cat hoodie. The cat hoodie Logan gave to him. He looked back at Patton and nodded.

“Of course. I’m... sorry if I disappointed you, Patton. I truly believe you’ll find someone, okay?” Patton forced a shaky smile.

“N-No, you didn’t! It’s okay. I’m sure you’ll find someone too.” He felt more tears threatening to spill when he said those words, so he smiled once again and excused himself from Logan’s room. He ran to his own, which was just a few doors away. He burst into the room, whipped around, and locked it. Only then, did he break down. 

How could he think Logan would ever like him? He was far too perfect and Patton was just... Patton. And Logan was straight! He didn’t even know a Side could have a different sexuality to their host, so he kind of just.. overlooked that idea. But oh, how wrong he was for doing so. 

Hed never be able to look at Logan the same way again, and he was sure Logan would feel the same towards him. Things wouldn’t ever go back to how they were before. 

Patton slid down his door, sobbing heavily.

Why did he even try?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry chirren. I don’t know why I decided this was a good idea.
> 
> Be sure to suggest some story ideas! I always love reading comments. 
> 
> Bye :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Make sure to share with your Thomas Sanders Loving friends! Ya girl loves attention on her stories! (Jk, literally nobody reads these XD)


End file.
